


Butterfly Wingman

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because Josh, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Identity Issues, Innuendo, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Slight objectification, Slight reference to mental health issues, Yelling, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is just trying to help his friends finally hook up. Why on earth does Sam have to keep getting in his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I shouldn't be doing? Starting a second multiple chapter story when I haven't finished Easy.
> 
> But I thought this idea was cute and I never write cute/fun Jam fics.

Joshua had pretty much always hated Christopher's stupid butterfly effect philosophy. Maybe he'd just seen too many movies beat the idea into his head or maybe it was the absurd amount of assurance his best friend took into the idea. Either way Josh hadn't found it mind blowing since the blond boy first brought it up when they were nine years old. Chris on the other hand swore by the concept well into their teen years and would often cite it in cases that Josh found to be utterly stupid if he was telling the truth. Even their first meeting had less to do with some random girl's bra strap and more to do with the Rubik’s Cube Josh poured over during free time which Chris happened to know the trick to solving.

The summer of their sophomore year he was the most annoying with it as one after another different events took their friends out of L.A.. Emily and Jess had gone on a trip to Greece with Emily's mother and siblings to celebrate Emily's parents' divorce being finalized. Matt was off to football camp under the heavy pressure from his couch if he ever wanted to score that free ride through college. Considering the state of his GPA it wasn't exactly an option he could turn down. His parents packed him up and shipped him out before the school year had hardly ended. Mike was pushed into applying for some advanced political science college program. Once he was accepted knowing Mike's dad there was no saying no to that kind of opportunity. Nobody even bothered to ask if he was going to go or not. He left less than a week after Matt did. The group wouldn't be separated for the whole entire summer and they weren't little kids who couldn't stand some time apart, but it had sure put a damper on the big plans they had all been making over the last month or so.

For a short while it had just been Chris, Ashley, Sam and the Washington siblings. Until that was it was time for the billionaire teens to take their annual two week trip to see their only living grandparent in Alberta, Canada. A trip Josh was being forced to skip out on this year. His grandfather had broken his left leg badly. Both Hannah and Beth could be trusted to behave under the circumstances. Though his father, who was still away on a shoot, had less (read: no) faith in Josh to do the same. His mother was completely in agreement citing his latest “incident at school” as proof and was too overwhelmed with her work and whatever charity business she did to keep herself busy to go along and keep him in check. So the two of them would be staying behind.

That's how the summer of ten friends, all finally with cars and driver's licenses and curfews later than eight 'o clock, narrowed down pathetically to four: Sam, Ashley, Chris and Josh.

'The hurricane result from the flapping wings as Chris would say much less poetically' Josh thought, observing the three friends sat his basement lair. Sam sat at the opposite side of the couch from him. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Her toes curled into the couch with her feet pointed towards each other. He had never seen her look so uncomfortable while in the Washington house before. Except maybe back in middle school before she attached herself permanently to Hannah's hip. He tried to remember if she had ever hung out with him, Chris and Ashley without his sisters around in the past. He couldn't think of any time that it had happened. He felt bad for her suddenly. At least Josh's two closest friends had stayed in town, both of hers were in Canada.

She was chewing on her hair, nodding politely as she listened to Ashley talk from her place on the floor about some dead person. Probably a writer or a philosopher or something like that. Ashley liked to talk about dead people. English and Chinese dead people mostly. But not the creepy fun kind from old stories Josh liked to spook people with. The historical kind. Chris was in the armchair next to him absorbed what else but his phone. Sometimes Josh pretended that there was an entire array of naked photos stored on that phone, exclusively of all their friends. Though he wasn't sure if that was less or more embarrassing than what his best friend was actually doing on the small electronic device.

Chris' phone made a noise of some kind and after a few swipes of his fingers he leaned forward. 

“Oh, that's neat I guess,” Chris mumbled more to himself than anyone in the room.

“What?” Josh asked, not really caring, but starved for the conversation.

“They're having a double feature movie night in the park tonight. Tickets are being sold at a couples deal price,” Chris answered holding up his phone to show the promotion on the screen.

“Why do get alerts about junk like that to your phone?” Josh asked. Because honestly Chris could be classified as the very definition of the phrase 'Single as Fuck.'

“I help Dan plan date night sometimes,” he answered with a shrug as if that wasn't as weird as it was.

“So you help your step-dad score with your mom?”

“Not anymore after you put it like that. Thanks, Josh.”

“No prob. Bud,” Josh said slapping his shoulder and leaning in closer, “So what are they playing?”

“'When Harry met Sally' is the first movie.”

“You know I've always wanted to see that,” Ashley suddenly piped up. Both guys turned to the other side of the room unaware the girls had even heard their conversation. Sam had released her hair and was also looking at Ashley surprised at her interjection

“Really? You haven’t seen it? It's pretty funny, and it's a cute little date movie,” Chris said. Josh looked between his two friends. They were giving each other that warm dopey look they were prone to when they forgot he was still in the room with them. For a second he actually thought that maybe just maybe this would be the moment. That Chris was gonna go for it. He had to go for. He'd be an idiot not to.

“Maybe I'll go tonight then,” Ashley answered twirling her hair around her finger. She could only have been giving him a more blatant signal if she also happened to be wearing a t-shirt that said in neon block letters: 'Chris, I want your dick!' Josh swore the air in the room was becoming solid around them and Ash continued talking in her sweet flirty voice reserved only for Chris, “So... What's the second movie playing?”

“'The Notebook,'” Chris answered and just when Josh was sure he was going kick the other guy in order to hurry things along there was a loud gasp from Sam.

“I love that movie!” she said getting excited all of a sudden before looking at Ashley, “Ash, we should go tonight together. They're having a deal on ticket pairs right, Chris?”

Sam's exclamation had broken him out of his gross Disney-gaze with Ashley. He checked his phone. “Ah yeah it's uh it's a two for one deal. You only pay for one ticket per couple or something like that.”

“What do say Ash?” Sam asked the other girl who looked equally caught off guard to discover there were people in this room who weren't her or Chris, “Come on! They don't have to know that you and I aren't a couple. I bet lots of girls are doing it.”

Josh stared at Sam, his eyes wider than usual. It was like a balloon had somehow just silently popped in the room. His mouth must have been open because his tongue was going dry. He couldn't believe this. Did she know what she had done? What she had ruined? His brain was trying desperately to catch up. That could only explain the next words that burst from his mouth in a rush.

“We should all go!” Three sets of eyes turned to look at him then. Confusion, concern, disbelief, and skepticism. All directed at him. He couldn't blame them really. Chris or even Matt was known to enjoy the occasional chick flick unironically, Mike would stomach it for a date but him? Not even on his life. Josh Washington did NOT watch romantic comedies. Not for his sisters, not for his friends, not even for a date. He had no choice but to run with it though. 

“I mean there's four of us so that's only the price of two tickets right? And I've never seen 'When Harry met Sally' but Chris apparently luurrrvvvvves it. I might as well check it out,” Josh continued throwing the spotlight onto Chris.

“Well, I mean I didn't say I loved it...” Chris petered off. His eyes falling away from Josh and his hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Okay, one down.

“And if Sam thinks 'The Notebook' is so good then I gotta see what that mushy train wreck is all about. Probably something Hannah dragged you to right?” 

“Ha ha, Josh. Well, you go ahead and judge all you want I like the movie,” Sam answered crossing her arms and rolling her eyes away from looking at him. That's two.

“Besides it wouldn't be fair for Ashley to be the only person there flying blind. Somebody else has got to be shocked when the two lead actors cast in the movie end up together despite all the inconveniences and misunderstandings we the audience could never possibly have seen coming.”

Ashley laughed at that, unsurprisingly. She laughed at most things, she was crushing on the lame puns master and dad joke expert himself after all. She covered her face to stop her giggles.

Josh Washington: three for three.

“I think all of us going together sounds fun,” Ashley said as her laughter faded away.

“Not like I have anything else going on,” Chris supplied in agreement.

“Great,” Josh said patting Chris on the back feeling good about both covering his own rear end and getting Chris and Ashley back on track. “You feeling good about it Sammy?”

“On the condition that I get to make the snacks,” Sam answered before pointing between both guys, “You two never bring anything I can eat.”

Chris put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. Ashley giggled again.

“Alright, alright,” Josh said standing up and pointing to each of them in turn, “Paul, George, Ringo let's get this show on the road huh? Find some picnic stuff.”

"Hey wait, why do you get to be John Lennon?" Sam complained as Chris was pulling Ashley up onto her feet. Josh smiled at that but noticed her giving him a strange look as she headed into his kitchen to prepare them food. He shrugged it off and led his other two friends off to find picnic gear.

\---

“So are you gonna let me in on why you really wanted to come to this thing or am I gonna be left in the dark all night too?”

Josh looked over at Chris who like him was setting up a two person blanket on the ground. The girls had insisted on finding a good spot for their stuff before running off to the bathroom. So here the two guys were setting up their little picnic area. It wasn't very impressive: a few baskets of snacks settled between a couple of blankets. There were groups of people and couples setting up their own spots all around them. He considered being honest with Chris. Just flat out telling him that he had to step in because once again the guy had taken his sweet time and messed up his shot to ask out his supposed dream girl to what would be a perfect event for romance. So now Chris was on a (not) date with Ashley featuring Josh and Sam.

“You gotta be familiar with all different types of films if you wanna work in this biz, bro.” was what he ended up saying. 

“Okay, then,” Chris said and Josh knew his friend didn't believe him. You don't spend seven years putting up with somebody's bullshit and then not know how to smell it at least a little bit. The girls were in sight though so the topic could safely be dropped.

“Alright so the first film starts in about five minutes. You guys ready?” Sam checked with them as soon as she got there, “Do we need anything? Did we get everything from the car?”

“Sam,” Josh answered in a mock soothing voice, “We didn't bring that much stuff. Take a seat. Relax.”

Chris was already lounging on the red blanket so Josh purposely pulled Sam towards the blue blanket. Kneeling down on it he gestured for her to sit next to him. Predictably Ashley walked over to the other blanket and settled down next to Chris. Sam yanked her hand from his grasp and shoved his shoulder before sitting next to him. Josh laughed as he collapsed roughly next to her bumping her shoulder in return. She shoved him away playfully.

“Who wants snacks?” Ashley announced opening up one of the baskets. Soon the lights were dimming as the credits were coming up on screen. Hungry teenage hands snatched things greedily from the basket. Josh had to admit even if it was definitely vegan whatever it was Sam had made them to eat tasted absolutely delicious.

Their snacks ran out about a third of the way through the second movie. 

Josh and Sam had shifted onto their side and stomach respectively at some point. He couldn't help but notice that their bodies were extremely close as well. She looked nice with the light from the screen reflecting slightly off her hair. She sighed in a breathy way whenever something that he assumed was supposed to be particularly romantic happened on screen. Though he didn't really see what was so romantic about two idiots lying in the road looking up at a traffic light.

Josh tilted his head as stealthily as he could to observe his other two friends. Chris was on the farthest end of his own blanket from Josh leaning back on his left hand. His phone was in his right hand and he had clearly checked out of the movie awhile ago. He even had his earbuds in. Frustration flared up in Josh's stomach but quickly died down when his eyes traveled down to Chris' lap where Ashley's head lay comfortably asleep. Her body was curling up as close to his as she could get it and Chris' sweater was draped over her. At least it looked like things between them hadn't been a complete flop.

Sam shifted next to him, probably to get more comfortable, bringing his attention back to her. Josh took note that if he moved a little bit closer he would be spooning her. With his head resting on his hand he wondered ludicrously how inappropriate it would be for him to do that right then.

There was a good distance between their quartet and any other moviegoers. With everybody watching the screen they probably wouldn't notice. Hell he was pretty sure there was a couple full blown making out about ten feet back. The bigger worry was Chris and Ashley. They would surely notice right, and comment. He stole another quick glance their way. Ashley seemed out for the count and he was pretty sure she was even snoring. Josh was also positive Chris wouldn't notice the screen catching on fire between the combination of his phone, his earbuds and Ashley's head in his lap.

Sam would though. She would absolutely notice him pressing his body up against her body like that. He glanced back up at the screen. He didn't know what was happening but she seemed pretty invested in it. Girls got pretty hormonal during crap like this right? She might actually like it if he made a move. Did he want to make a move on Sam? Was there some rule against that? She was his little sister's best friend after all. He was certainly upset when Beth dated Chris for those awful few days in sixth grade. Josh reached his hand out and placed it on the small of her back. She shifted towards him. He went to move forward.

Then Ashley let out a fairly loud snort in her sleep. Sam shot upright and looked around for the source of the noise. She sighed after she spotted Ashley and Chris. Whether it was in frustration or relief Josh wasn't completely sure. She turned to look at him. She smiled dejectedly. He could only barely see it.

“Ashley fell asleep,” Sam told him unnecessarily.

“I know.”

“And Chris is on his phone.”

“That I also know.”

“You're not even watching the movie.”

He didn't answer that time.

“We should all just go.”

“Okay,” he said, fighting the urge to pull her back down onto the blanket with him. He didn’t give two shits about the movie, but laying there with Samantha had been nice. Different. 

She stood and was gone from his sight. He assumed to get Chris' attention or wake Ashley. He stared at the movie screen a little longer wanting for her to come back into his line of sight. By the time he rolled into a sitting position the others were already up and packing their things away.

\---

Once back inside of Josh's jeep the world began to spin normally again. His seat felt very comforting, and grounding. He was back in L.A. and not wherever he had been in the park. Chris was helping a still groggy Ashley into the backseat while Sam slid into the passenger side up front. She reached for radio and quickly found some classical station. The music soon drowned out Chris and Ashley's quiet chatter.

“So,” Ashley asked the whole car when they were moving down the road and she was more awake, “The first movie had a weird moral right? Sex always gets in the way of guy and girls being friends?”

“I guess,” Chris answered in a voice that sounded like he probably shrugged, “But I mean it's not like it's true. Look at any of the four of us. Or any of our friends other than Mike and Emily for that matter.”

“Yeah,” Josh said stopping at a red light, “And if anything I think some good sex would only bring us all closer together. You up for it, Chris?”

He probably deserved the kick to the back of his seat he got after that. Seriously though Josh could and should kick his best friend's ass for what he said. Only a complete idiot would so firmly put himself in the friendzone like that.

“I don't think that was the point,” Sam said leaning back in her seat.

“Oh ho. Then enlighten us, Samantha,” Josh teased pulling the jeep forward as the light turned green, "What was the point?”

“You should always be friends first and a couple second. Because friends make the best lovers. ”

“That's a sweet way to look at it, Sam,”Ashley said. Her still slightly tired voice sugary.

“Yeah, it is,” Chris agreed equally as sweet but that was probably because Ashley liked the idea.

Josh smiled at that despite himself. The idea was kinda nice. It was too nice. He had to ruin it.

“It sure is,” he started before a nasty smirk formed on his face, “So in what combination do we wanna pair up to test out this theory? Cochise, would you prefer the blonde or the red-head cause I'm not too picky myself?”

The second kick to the back of his seat from Chris almost caused him to swerve them off of the road. Ashley barked out a genuine loud embarrassed laugh. Sam chuckled sarcastically before adding a quick “Very clever Josh.”

They reached Ashley's house first. She looked significantly tired. Thankfully Chris had enough game to offer to walk her to her door. Josh shook his head a little once he was out of the car. Then he watched Chris awkwardly help her out and walk her down the walkway to her door. Sometimes he thought their case was a hopeless one. Other times he thought the two of them were meant to be. Neither one of them had even shown any interest in anybody else since Ash transferred to their school almost two years ago. It seemed stupid to him. They so obviously liked each other and yet they did nothing about it.

His gaze shifted over to Sam. He thought back to their whatever that had been in the park. She had her eyes closed and was absorbed in the music playing. Her head gently rocked back and forth and she hummed lightly. He could only hear it if he were really listening. She got that way sometimes. It made her look lovely in a demure and mysterious kind of way. Well truthfully she was always very lovely. Josh wasn't blind. He noticed Sam's many “features.” He would also be lying if he said he had never called upon the image of her when "inspiration" was needed for private sexual activities. But she was Hannah's best friend and close with Beth as well. In fact she was rarely not in the company of one or both of his sisters and the presence of one's siblings would certainly kill most guys' libido. It was hard to think of Sam as sexy when she always came attached to a Washington girl.

On her own though wow she sure was something.

Josh was pulled out of his voyeuristic thoughts by Chris climbing into the car. Sam smiled back at him. At least Josh hadn't been caught.

“Yo, so Sam's place next, right?” Josh nodded back at Chris and pulled away from the curb.

“Oh Sam, Ash said she's sorry she knocked out and we had to leave early. She knows you really like that movie.”

“It's fine, she just better stay awake next time we hang out.”

“Well she mentioned a carnival this weekend. We were going to go check it out. You could come too if you want. I think we can keep her conscious through that.”

Leave it to Chris to get invited alone somewhere with Ashley and ruin it himself. As much as Josh hoped Sam would turn him down earlier experience taught him better. Once again he found himself running at the mouth before he could stop himself.

“Am I meant to sit at home all alone then?”

Chris and Sam both looked his way at that. Though at least this time they didn’t seem to be checking his neck for extra heads. Sam gave him that look again. The one from earlier. Chris didn't seem to notice, he just carried on.

“Course not bro. You're more than welcome. Gotta keep the band together right?”

“Yeah, man,” Josh agreed pulling up to Sam's drive-way. 

“Okay. Goodnight guys,” she said opening the door and climbing out, “Text me the details later, Chris.”

“Got it,” he answered climbing up front and into her seat. She closed the door and headed up to her front porch. Once she was inside Chris shifted his focus back to Josh.

“You dropping me at home or are we gonna hang for a bit?”

Josh reached over and smacked Chris over the head as a harmlessly as he could manage a few times instead of giving him a response.


	2. Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is a good friend. There isn't anymore to it than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, but I mean it was done so why wait?
> 
> I have a good portion of this written already like I do most stuff and I was just editing this part.
> 
> Short chapters I know, but it's a simple story so what do you expect?

Josh picked Sam up first the day of the carnival. Some people, presumably family members of hers were out on the front lawn when he got there. One of Sam's moms was crouched on the driveway drawing in chalk with one of Sam's much younger cousins, he wanted to say his name was Mark or Max or something like that. Josh figured it would be rude to sit there like a creep waiting for Sam and staring so he pulled over and got out of his jeep. Josh wandered towards them.

“Oh hello Joshua. I assume you're here for Samantha,” the woman said when he got close enough.

"Hey there Mrs. Giddings. Yeah, do you know where she is?" he said. Better to stick with the last name. Josh had a hard time telling Sam's two moms apart. Both were long haired blondes who were fit, short, new age and overly friendly. If he didn't know any better he might even mistake them for sisters rather than lovers. In fact at some point over the years he'd probably done exactly that.

“She should be finishing hanging up the laundry out back with Jane soon.” Okay, this one was Molly. The woman stood and covered her eyes with her hand to block out the sun. She sighed. “It's a lovely day to go out to the carnival. Though I hear they sometimes mistreat the animals badly for shows at those things. I hope you aren't going to a place like that.” 

Yep this woman definitely raised Sam.

“I think it's just rides and games. No animals or anything,” he assured her watching the small blonde boy smack chalk dust off his hands. Then he presented them to his aunt.

“That's always nice to hear. Is it just going to be the two of you?” She was giving him a weird smile as she wiped off her nephew's hands. Like she knew a secret of his and she was dying to share it. 

“Nope, it's a foursome.” He smirked before correcting himself, “I mean Chris and Ash are coming too.”

“Ah I see. Well, sometimes having friends along can make these things less awkward.”

Sam came through the door before he could ask what she meant by that. Though he felt like he had a pretty decent clue by her smile and the way she said it. She thought this was a date. He watched as Sam walked over to him and wondered if she had been the one to give her that idea.

“Hey, Josh, sorry about that. Ready to go?” Sam asked as she joined them in the driveway. 

“Yeah, let's head out.” He watched her kiss her mom and cousin goodbye. As they headed towards the car he tried to take her in and do a mental checklist. Track shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers didn't exactly scream date. Neither did her quickly put together, sloppy ponytail. As they got into his car he couldn't tell if she was wearing make-up or not. He took this as a negative sign. He wrote her mom's suspicions off as parental interference and moved on.

They got to Chris' place right after Ashley's sister dropped her off there. She was still waving goodbye when they pulled up. While Sam may not have dressed to impress Ashley clearly did. She showed up in a pair of denim shorts that showed off those long legs she had, a form fitting tank-top and hiking boots. Her hair was braided into two pigtails. Her lips were glossed and her eyes were shadowed. If the stiffness in Chris' demeanor was anything to go by he definitely noticed. Josh gave him credit for that.

\---

“I'm not going on that,” Ashley said firmly her hands held up. The four of the them had gathered under the tower drop ride. It was the first place Sam had headed when they entered the gates in fact. Her bond with his other sister Beth made a whole lot more sense. Hannah wouldn't come near a ride like this.

“Oh, what? Come on,” Sam whined spreading out her own hands, “It'll be fun.”

“Ashley scares easy,” Chris informed her and Ashley stuck her tongue out at him when he did, “I mean she's not a total wimp, but that is gonna be too much for her.” 

“But you two are in right?” Sam continued looking between the guys. Josh spoke up before Chris had the chance. 

“No way am I riding this thing with Chris. He's not upchucking all over me.”

Chris sighed, and then turned to Ashley, “One time and he just never let's it go.”

Ashley giggled at that. Sam glared directly at Josh before taking a step forward and hands planted on her hips. She narrowed her eyes and studied him.

“You're scared,” she announced as she leaned back.

“I am not afraid of some fair ride,” Josh argued back.

“Then why don't you wanna go on it?”

“I don't wanna take a barf shower is all. Why is that something you like doing?”

“Excuses, excuses Josh.”

“You want me to prove it? Well, you are on madame,” Josh bowed forward motioning for Sam to lead the way. She smirked up at him before she walked towards the line glancing back to make sure he was following her. He was only a step behind her the whole way there. They stared each other down for a moment once they were in line arms crossed and smiles wide.

“We'll meet you at the other side,” Ashley called to them before she pulled Chris in the other direction, “Let's go Chris, we can play some games!”

“So, what I'm hearing you say is you wanna get destroyed?”

“Oh, you're on.” Their voices faded away as the two of them made their way into the crowd and Josh felt his smile transform into smirk. He knew that mentioning how Chris had throw-up the last time he rode a tower drop would get him to opt out. He wouldn't risk puking in front of Ashley like that again. This got them some time to themselves. Hopefully Chris didn't screw up his alone time with Ashley.

“What's with the face?” Sam suddenly asked, indicating the stupid look on his face.

“Nothing,” Josh answered waving a hand as if to dismiss what she asked, “I'm just thinking about how scared you're about to get on this ride.”

“Are you always this much of a pain?” she sighed as they moved forward in the line and towards the entrance gate. It was pretty short.

“Nah, but for you I bring only my A game. I mean you are practically a Washington after all.”

“Oh joy, lucky me,” she said as she walked passed the gate and into the ride. He noticed she looked a little jittery. Josh followed feeling a bit prideful. Scary rides didn't get to him. It took much darker stuff than a drop on a colorful pole to freak him out. They sat down next to each other and lowered their harnesses until the clicked in place. She was practically bouncing she was so excited. Her ponytail was flapping around. Once their straps had locked in and the air released Josh felt them slowly rising.

“Here we go,” she said cheerily smiling widely at him. He couldn't help but smile back. They reached the top and sat there in anticipation for a moment. Josh had to admit he did like the view from up here. He knew they would drop soon and he knew he wouldn't be startled by it in the least. What did catch him off guard, right before they released, without warning Sam reached out and grabbed his hand.

He didn't have long to think about it because then they were falling. Sam was laughing and screaming as were all the people around them. The wind was rushing passed his face and his eyes were tearing up. He joined in with the screaming. It was his favorite part of riding the rides. He had the right to scream. The yelling in his head could finally be let out and no one would look at him like he was weird for it. Through all the stops and gos Sam held on tight to his hand. He liked that. Her hand was rough in a weird masculine way, but also small and delicate and very feminine. That would probably be a strange thing to say to her, especially right at that moment. So he just kept screaming. Sam's yells and laughter in his ears all the way up until the seats settled back down at the bottom of the pole.

She let go and hoped off the seat almost as soon as her harness popped up. She was upbeat from all of the adrenaline and looked ready for another trip on the tower. Josh followed her much more slowly. They made their way to the exit. Sam having to take a few steps forward and then some back to stay in step with Josh. 

“I told you I wasn't scared,” she said as they made their way through the crowd of people. 

“The bruises on my hand would argue otherwise,” he countered wiggling his fingers at her face to tease her about grabbing his hand. She slowed down enough for them to walk together. They wandered to the back side of the ride with their eyes open for any sign of Chris or Ashley.

To his surprise she went a little red at that comment, “I always hold someone's hand on rides. I guess it's just a habit.”

“It's fine. I have no problem being your designated hand to hold for the day.” He bit his lip. He thought about how her mother had been when he picked her up. It brought an interesting question to his mind. A tense silence fell over them as he bounced the question around in his head, debating whether or not he should ask her about it. Before he could decide though Chris and Ashley walked over to them.

“That's cute,” Sam said pointing to the small turtle plush in Ashley's arms.

“Thanks,” Ashley said hugging it, “Chris let me have the toy he won at the water shooting game.”

Josh got maybe a half-second to be proud of him for the move until Chris clarified clearly annoyed, “Yeah, because she let me win.”

“I did,” Ashley confirmed with a smirk and a laugh. Josh wasn't sure if this was disgustingly adorable or just plain ridiculous at this point. Maybe it was both.

“Enough talk, more rides,” Josh announced charging forward fast. The other three scrambled after him. He needed to get this day (that is to say Chris and Ashley) back on track and get things moving again. He also wanted the hell out of this awkward moment with Sam.

\---

The thing about carnival rides are that they are most commonly evenly numbered with their seating. Usually split into twos and fours. They only rode four seat ones for awhile. Though Sam, true to her word grabbed Josh's hand almost every time they got on a ride. He squeezed back a few times and was not sure what to do with the feeling it put in his stomach. Then they came to some spinning thing that went up and down.

“This one looks like fun,” Ashley commented as they approached it, “And it's looks tame so we should all be okay on it.”

Chris shot Josh a glare. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up the tower drop story. They all got in line and Josh realized watching the ride that it was two people per cart. Their group would have to split up on this ride. There were only so many ways they could pair up too. There was no way they could pair up where Chris was paired with Ashley and Josh wasn't paired with Sam. He was left with a choice that he didn't know how to make when they got to the gate. It was Sam or Chris.

Let it never be said that Josh isn't a good friend.

“Hurry up, Sammy,” Josh said taking her by the wrist and leading her to seats in the back, “I want to get that blue car back there. I think it goes the highest.”

“They all go the same height, Josh,” Sam scolded but she let him drag her off. They ride said smaller person on the inside so her let her get in before he climbed up after her. They buckled themselves in and Josh saw Chris and Ashley take the green car right in front of them. Ashley gave Sam a wave and Sam gave her one back. Chris looked back at them too with his eyebrows raised as if confused. That is until Josh used his head to indicate Ashley and winked. Chris went red and turned around after that.

Sam got really jittery again. She always became an excited ball of energy right before the ride started. He hadn't had any idea she was this much of an adrenaline-junkie. He wondered what else she did to get her fix of a good rush. His mind went to an indecent place without warning and soon he was sure he was as red as he saw Chris was. He tried to shake it off.

Once they started going the force pushed Sam's tiny body against his. That didn't help. They spun and as force was added Sam was pushed more against him. Her elbow was in his chest and that hurt, but more importantly her bare legs were brushing his legs and her side was snuggled right up to his side. Her hair was in his face and his arm for comfort stretched out around her.

It made him wonder about the last time he had been this close someone. Anybody that wasn't one of his two baby sisters. He couldn't remember. It had been such a long time since he had a girlfriend or went out on a date. It was nice to be close to another person. It was nice to hear her laugh. It was nice to feel her body all along his. It was nice and it was Sam.

Josh was so focused on those things that he barely registered the ride stopping. Sam hopped out far too quickly for his liking. He followed after her to meet their friends. Both girls were twittering with glee and excitement. Josh tried to meet Chris' eye as they did, but based on the way he was looking around or at the ground or at anything that wasn't Ashley Josh guess his best friends' experience on the ride hadn't been too different from his own.

Was that a good thing?

“Hey,” Ashley piped up soon after they left the ride area, “You guys wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?”

“Oh please yes,” he and Chris spoke in almost perfect unison. It seemed that they had both had their fill of rides that squished them hard up against beautiful girls. The four of them ushered over to the longest line on the grounds and Josh had a moment to catch his breathe. Chris was on his phone in an instant trying to do the same. Ashley and Sam were looking at the program to see if there were any shows worth catching later on that day. Josh focused on the ride ahead and not the ones behind. He didn't want to put meaning where there wasn't any. Sam had already admitted that she was in the habit of holding hands on rides. He just happened to be the person she was riding with that day. It also wasn't her fault that the last ride had basically forced her into his lap. She didn't control physics.

But then he'd think about how her mom was when he picked her up earlier. That weird vibe between them the other night. The way she felt pushed up against him a few moments ago. How nice her loud laughter was. Things would look differently. He decided he just needed to stop thinking.

Soon they were being herded into the cart for the Ferris wheel by the attendee. Sam entered first, and Josh sat next to her in what had become his own habit. Chris and Ashley down sat across from them. Josh spread out his arms before realizing that meant he was putting one of them around Sam again. Chris and Ashley gave them a strange look before Ashley shifted her gaze over to Chris and moved a little closer to him on their bench. The other guy did not get the hint she dropped for him. Sam didn't seem to notice. She was focused on the scenery out passed the other rides. They stopped near the top but not at the very top. It wasn't quite nighttime yet. Josh could see the sky starting to change though. This was his favorite time of the day.

“Group Ferris Wheels kinda ruin the whole romance of them don't they?” Sam said finally.

“I guess,” Josh laughed and smiled at her when he did event though she was still caught up in the view, “Who wants to start macking it right in front of their friends or family?”

“Oh shush it Josh, we all know you would do it,” Ashley said rolling her eyes playfully at him.

“Well, he has,” Chis said with a shrug and a smirk. Josh glared at him. He should have known he was going to pay for bringing up the barfing story.

“What?!” Both Ashley and Sam said loudly.

“Shut it, Chris.”

“Yeah, in sixth grade on family day at school.”

“No way!” He had Sam's full attention now. She had a huge smile on her face. One that she was failing to hide behind her hand. He kicked his leg at Chris who was diagonal from him, and Chris kicked back at him. Soon the two of them were rocking their cart from kicking at each other. Sam shoved Josh to get him to stop which also moved their cart more. He pushed her back. Their cart was soon rocking and the four of them were being jostled as the Ferris wheel started to move again. They all began laughing, and pushing at each other to make their cart shake. Vaguely Josh heard someone yell at them to stop. Whether it was another fair-goer or an official worker he didn't know or care. The ride stopped again this time more suddenly.

Josh saw Chris and Ashley grab a hold of each others elbows to steady themselves, laughing. He and Sam were not so lucky. She fell into his lap with an “ooff.” He was worried for a second, but she just smiled up at him and laughed. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and her eyes were closed tight. That feeling from the other night came over him again. The warm ethereal one. He felt like he should lean down. Like he should kiss her. He thought he might for a moment until Chris' voice broke through his thoughts.

“Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam said straightening out and sitting up, “We're fine. Well, I'm fine. How about you Josh?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” He answered. Though he wished the pounding in his heart would go away.

They were told to leave when they got off the ride. Apparently their behavior was not appropriate or safe and they weren't welcome to stay. The four of them sheepishly left towards Josh's car after that. The car was filled with friendly chatter as they asked each other about their favorite parts of the day. Josh liked it, he felt like he could get used to this. Even though it was still pretty early they all decided to head off towards home. Josh was dropping everybody off. First Ashley, then Chris, and finally Sam.

“Thanks for a fun day out, Josh,” she said as she climbed out of his jeep, “And thank you for being my hand to hold. I really appreciated it.”

“Anytime Sammy,” he said meaning it. Holding her hand had been the highlight of his day.

“Oh and I'll be sure to let my moms know that this wasn't a date,” she teased as she closed the door and headed up her driveway. He watched her go wondering how she had known he was thinking about that. He hadn't said anything about that all day. He hoped that one of her moms had said something to her about it and he wasn't being that obvious.

“Or you know,” he said to himself as he drove away from her curb, “You don't have to.”


	3. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She must have picked him for a reason, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on Easy if you are reading both and wondering why I am updating this instead. Easy can, ironically, be difficult to write. This is sort of my less heavy story I use to break up the tension of writing that one.
> 
> My headcanon for Sam is having two moms. It isn't usually addressed in my stories because I don't think it's a big deal. This will be an exception to that.
> 
> Also I still don't have a beta-reader so mistakes are all mine. I try man.

It was Ashley's idea to go to the beach.

Meaning she had not so subtly mentioned to Chris while they were at Josh's that she hadn't been there all summer because she didn't want to go alone and her sister had been too busy getting ready to start college to take her. This prompted Chris to suggest Ashley ask Sam to go with her. 'The two of them had been getting along great,' he said. 'I'm sure she would love it,' he said. 

So again Josh had to insist that he wanted to go with Ashley and Sam to the beach too. Then the three of them bullied Chris into agreeing to go as well. Really it was more Ashley's fault because she should know Chris hated the ocean and swimming. If she was going to drop him date hints then she should go more for something like the arcade. Something Chris would actually want to do.

That was how Josh ended up driving the four of them out to the beach later that same week. He was always the driver when they went out it seemed. Not that he minded at all as both Chris and Sam's cars were beat-up hand-me-downs from older relatives and Ashley didn't have a car of her own. His car on the other hand was brand-new and had all kinds of cool features. It was much more fun to go places in his ride than either of his friends.

“Everybody put on sunscreen right?” Sam asked as they were unloading what they needed. Josh had to wonder if she was always like this. He hadn't noticed so much before, but she was apparently an expert at nagging people.

“Yes, Mom,” Josh responded trudging along behind her with his arms full, “Trust me Chris and Ashley would die from being out here for ten minutes if we forget about that. Actually make that five minutes.”

“Ha ha,” Chris laughed out sarcastically. Ashley found it funny though as she giggled after he said it. Their arms were all equally full of stuff. They followed Sam out to a spot because she was the most outdoorsy of them so they trusted her to pick the best place. They weaved and zigzagged through the people who had already set themselves up for the day. Eventually Sam found a place she liked and they set up Josh's beach tent and chairs. His family had this stuff for outdoor activities, might as well use it.

“Hey, Ash,” Sam called once they were done with that, “You wanna play some volleyball with me?”

She was tossing the ball around in her hands. Josh hadn't even noticed she had brought it with them. Ashley looked unsure. She looked at her guy friends as if to ask if she should. Josh smiled. A couple of girls jumping around in their revealing bathing suits sounded like a great idea to him. He slung one of his arms around Chris, who was finishing setting up the last beach chair, and pulled him to his feet.

“How about we all go play?” Josh suggested much to Chris' frustration as he groaned, “After all Sam, you versus Ashley isn't very fair.”

Ashley and Sam shared a look and Josh wondered what that was about. They said something to each other in some secret girl language that was for sure. Then Ashley clapped her hands together and said, “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

“Me too,” Sam agreed, “So girls on guys then?”

“Whoa slow down there,” Josh said releasing Chris and looking right at Sam, “I thought we were just going to play some volleyball. That's a bit forward, Sam.”

Ashley rolled her eyes and Chris groaned again. Apparently his friends didn't find him very funny.

However Sam smirked back at him and let out a laugh as she tossed him the ball, “Fine then smart-ass. You and Chris against me and Ashley. Sound fair?”

“Definitely,” Josh said elbowing Chris when he did, “Let's get' em bro.”

Josh had the feeling even as they were playing that Chris only agreed so they would have even teams. Neither him nor Ashley was very good. Though he's sure if Chris was anything like him, which they were best friends so he had to be at least a little, then he was also enjoying watching Sam and Ashley race around in their bikinis. They weren't too skimpy unfortunately but Ashley had on cute little shorts and Sam's bottoms were small and tight enough that he could see all of her legs and some of her butt at the right angle. Josh wondered if the girls were getting as much of a kick out of watching the guys playing half-dressed. Or rather watching him play half-dressed. Chris hadn't even taken his t-shirt off.

“Okay,” Chris complained after their second game was over, “I'm done with this.”

“Same,” Ashley answered sounding equally as tired as he did. They had both stepped off of and then away from the 'court,' both wandering back towards their tent.

“You guys can't be done,” Sam complained, “We're still tied. We have to play one more match to decide who wins.”

“Why don't we just call it a draw?” Ashley asked with a shrug. Chris nodded along with her.

“Fine I guess we can do that,” Sam consented, not sounding happy about that at all. Amazingly Josh's tired, sun-fried brain came up with an idea. One that would make Sam happy and help further his own matchmaking goals.

“Ah let them go,” Josh said to Sam, “We can finish the game. You against me. It was pretty much just you versus me before this anyway.”

“Hey,” Ashley complained playfully. Sam looked happy though and smiled widely.

“Okay let's do it,” she said like she liked that compromise. Chris and Ashley looked like they were fine with that as well.

“Well, you two enjoy yourselves,” Chris said sounding relived before he turned to Ashley, “Do want to go over and check out the tide pools with me? You can usually find some sea creatures and cool rocks and shells and stuff inside of them.”

Ashley face was practically glowing at the suggestion and Josh had a feeling it had nothing to do with her interest in natural sciences. She nodded so enthusiastically Josh wondered if her head might fly off of her neck. She grabbed hold of Chris' arm and he blushed at the contact. Then the two of them headed in that direction excitedly. It was just him and Sam. He was surprised by how much he didn't mind the thought of them spending some time alone together as well.

“Just so you know,” Sam warned him tossing the ball up a few times as she did, “I am not going to go easy on you because you're tired.”

“Oh we'll see whose tired here Samantha,” Josh countered getting back into his own game stance and cracking his knuckles, “I'm gonna to wreck you.”

“Oh is that so?” she teased him. 

“Just serve the ball,” Josh commanded. Sam threw the volleyball up, a smirk on her lovely round face, and smacked it with extreme force when it came back down. Josh dove and volleyed it back to her side. She was right there ready for it though and soon it was flying onto his side again. He hit it again and once more she got to it fast. She always seemed to be exactly where the ball went a second after he hit it over the net. She moved fast and she hit hard. He was having trouble keeping up. She scored first.

“I believe that's my point,” she called as he chased after the ball. He retrieved it and came back ready to serve it to her.

“I had to let you get at least one,” he replied hoping it sounded genuine with his exhausted voice and worn out features. He took a second to catch his breath before he served it to her. She didn't look half as tired as he felt. She was on the ball and had it over in no time. She scored on him again. She smirked after him as he chased after the ball a second time.

Through the whole game he could feel her taunting look even when he wasn't look at her. Her smirk was fixed on her face always. She tried to play innocent every time she got a point, but her cries of celebration would betray her. He hadn't had any idea she was so competitive. Honestly he would not have pegged her as the type. She seemed too sweet for it, but there was a sour center hiding under all that sugar. A fiery passion that couldn't be contained by the small frame she had. A lust for winning that went against her compassionate nature. She was a savage beast deep down inside.

It was incredibly sexy.

“Game, set, match,” she cheered loudly when she scored her final point and beat him by almost twice his score. Without Ashley to hold her back and Chris to assist him this game was anything but evenly matched up. She had ruined him.

“Yeah okay. You beat me,” he conceded, “Go on rub it in my face.”

“Josh, I would never,” Sam said gently, “It isn't nice to make fun of other people's lack of skill.”

“Oh ha ha, you're very funny,” he complained as they made their way back to the tent. When they got there and Sam pulled out a water from the cooler for each of them. She handed his over to him before she opened her own. Josh took a long chug and so did she. They waited for a few minutes, but there was no sign of either of their friends. Josh hoped it was because they finally got their shit together and were off somewhere making out. He knew that it was more likely they had found something neat in a tide pool and either Ashley was taking pictures of it with her camera or Chris was looking up what it was on his phone. But he still didn't want to wait for Sam to suggest looking for them or calling them.

“You want to go for a swim with me?” Josh offered before she could.

“That sounds amazing,” she answered with a sigh. It made him blush even though he knew she more than likely meant she was hot from their game and wanted to cool off.

“Alright. Race ya?” he found himself saying even though he was still worn out. He liked to see her get competitive though.

“Already there,” she yelled as she ran towards the water. Josh hurried after her towards the waves.

\---

Josh isn't sure how long they were playing around in the water, but when they got out the sun had moved in the sky. Sam's hair was much much darker when it was wet especially in her classic ponytail. They were laughing as they sat down on the sand right by the surf. Josh thought he should care more about the sand in his shorts but he didn't mind. Sam had it plastered all over her thighs. Josh looked back at their beach tent. They had barely used it since they got there. It had been a waste to bring it.

“I love the ocean,” Sam said suddenly. Josh looked her way and leaned back in the sand. That got his hands messy but he didn't care. There were families with kids running around all along this part of the beach by the water and they were loud. He wondered if he was suppose to hear her say that.

“Don't you love everything in nature?” he asked covering his eyes. He hated the sunlight. He usually avoided going outside. Yet here he was hanging out with Sam outdoors for the third time this month. He would have to find a way to let her know that she shouldn't expect this from him in the future.

“Well yeah I guess I do, but I don't know. The ocean is just different. It make me feel happy and calm,” she tried to explain. He nodded even though he didn't quite get what she meant by that.

“Maybe it's just in my blood,” she laughed when she looked at him. He must have looked confused. Though that statement didn't really clarify anything for him. She seemed to realize this right after she said it. “Sorry, private personal joke.”

“Okay so then fill me in?” he asked leaning in closer to her when he did, “I love jokes and prying into other people's private lives.”

“Let's just say that an affinity for extreme water sports runs in my family,” she continued quietly as if she wasn't sure she wanted to bring it up.

“Which one of your moms did that?” he asked curiously. Neither of Sam's moms seemed like the type of person to do something on an extreme sports level even if they were both fit and active.

“Neither,” Sam answered not looking at him but at the water instead, “But sperm donor number IFG97 did it professionally. He was a surfer mostly.”

“Oh,” he said feeling the heaviness of what she told him, “So your dad?”

“I don't have a dad,” she said simply and with less emotion than he expected, “I have two moms.”

“Right,” he said stretching the word out. They sat in silence and he wished that he hadn't pried, but she didn't have to bring it up. She had started this conversation. He did that sometimes. When he wanted to talk about something and didn't know how to start. He sprung it on people. Tried to catch them off their guard thinking it might make it easier to talk about. He wondered if Sam wanted to talk about this, but why would she pick him of all people to talk about it with?

“Sorry. That was kind of a random downer for me,” she said sadly. He shook his head at her. Didn't she know he was the king of bringing down the mood?

“It's alright,” he told her then he ventured, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There's nothing really to talk about,” she told him but she still kept going, “I guess I just feel weird about it sometimes. There's just this person out there that I am half of and I don't know them at all. Mom gave me the file she has on him so I know what he looks like and how old he is and what he did for his profession and a bunch of medical stuff about him. But I don't know him. He is the reason for my eye color at the very least and I don't know him at all.”

“Do you wish he was around?” Josh asked moving closer to her.

“Not really,” she said with a shrug, “I don't need a dad. I have two awesome parents already.”

“Then what do you want?” Josh asked reaching up to put his arm around her.

“I guess I don't want anything, but I feel like I should want something, know what I mean?” she said and Josh completely understood that feeling. A feeling that something was missing but you didn't know what that was. A feeling of being lost but not wanting to be found. He related to that.

“Yeah, I do,” he told her pulling her closer and into a hug. “There's this part of you, even if it's small, that you don't fully understand. That maybe you won't ever be able to understand. And you feel like all you can do is learn to live with it because you can't really change it. It's just how your cards were dealt. Sometimes that really sucks.”

She looked up at him as she relaxed in his grip as if she never expected anyone to grasp what she was going through and yet somehow he did She was quiet as she processed his words and then she sighed, “Yeah, that's exactly it.”

Their eyes met and Josh felt that high airy feeling filling up his body again. He had never looked into anyone's eyes and seen something so familiar looking back. He had never looked into somebody's eyes and had such a total contention with them. He had never seen his own deep fears and insecurities inside of someone else before then. After many years of therapy and treatment and attempts from his doctors to fix him it was only in this moment that Josh felt understood. If he could have he would have stayed in it forever. He would have never let this feeling go.

But Josh's phone rang loudly from over by their tent. He only barely heard it due to the distance but it was enough for him to stand up to check it out. Sam followed after him. It was Chris calling.

“Hey, man,” Chris said sounding like he had been having fun, “Where are you guys at?”

“Over by the tent,” Josh answered still looking at Sam who was standing on the other side of their tent and uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

“Oh cool,” Chris said oblivious to Josh's weird behavior, “Ashley and I are almost back over there and we were wondering if you two were ready to eat lunch?”

“You hungry?” Josh asked Sam covering his phone. She nodded slowly and then Josh answered Chris, “Yeah, we're good to eat.”

“Cool, see you in a minute,” Chris finished before hanging up.

\---

Most of the rest of their day passed by uneventfully. They ate a late lunch together. Ashley shared with them the things she and Chris found at the tide pools and along the beach on the walk back showing off the photos she had taken. After they ate the girls took to relaxing in the sun together, Ashley with one of her books and Sam with a magazine. Josh, more to get his mind off of his talk with Sam then for any other reason, ended up going off to build sand castles with Chris. They left the beach not long after they had destroyed each others' castles for a laugh. Sam was very quiet when he dropped her off. It wasn't a bad quiet though. He didn't know what kind of quiet it was, but it wasn't bad.

The first thing Josh noticed when he got home that night was that his mother hadn't gone through the mail yet. She must have had a bad day at work. She never wanted to look at bills when she had a bad day at work. So he quickly picked up the pile and scanned through it for anything that was for him or really anything that might interest him. Seven letters in he found an invitation and reservation made for five under the Washington name at a new restaurant that was opening uptown. It was addressed to his father, who was still out of town, said he should bring his family, who were also mostly out of town. This would do nicely.

“Hey mom,” Josh called out, throwing the rest of the stack back on the side table and heading upstairs towards his room.

“Yes dear?” she called from presumably her own room sounding exhausted. Perfect.

“Can I have this? It looks like it was for dad, but he wasn't interested in it.”

“What is it?” she called back. Wearing her down would be easy.

“I don't know some sort of invitation or something somebody dropped off. Please mom, I'm sure dad won't miss it. Looks like he didn't want it.” Truth was his father probably didn't even know about it.

He heard her sigh. “Yes, fine Josh. Go ahead. Just clear it with your father first, alright?”

“Alright.” Josh smirked at that before pulling out his phone and texting his dad. 'Mom said that I could take some of my friends out to this restaurant opening the family was invited to on Friday across town. She just wants me to make sure that it is fine with you that I use the reservation under your name first. Can I?' He was sure to make his text long. He also checked to see what time it was where his father was filming when he sent it. If his message was long and his dad was on set the better the chance was that he would skim it, get to the end, see the question, and just agree. It worked, his father texted him back a few minutes later that said, 'Go ahead.'

He smiled as he lay down on his bed. He sent a text to Chris, 'You wanna take the girls to do something really fun on Friday? Warning: formal attire will be mandatory.'


	4. Dinner Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is doing this for Chris and Ashley, it has nothing to do with him or Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah I know. Another quick short update. To be fair I was originally going to post this as a long one-shot and changed my mind.
> 
> Still no beta. Enjoy the mistakes I missed.

Chris showed up at his place Friday night dressed as well as Chris could dress. The guy had a limited sense of fashion and very few clothing choices. He did wear a pressed button-up shirt, nice slacks and dress shoes though Josh was upset that he didn't bother to wear a tie. They had gone out to eat at nice restaurants before. The guy should know the drill.

“Come upstairs,” Josh instructed. He was wearing one of his nicer three-piece suits. It came complete with a jacket, a tie, a vest and a pocket hankie. Chris looked confused but followed after him anyway. Josh ran his hand through his styled hair as they passed a mirror to make sure it was staying in place and felt a little bad that Chris looked embarrassed as he passed it. It was as if he thought he didn't look as good as Josh did. To be fair, he didn't. Josh led Chris into his bedroom then opened up his closet.

“You want a jacket or a sweater?” Josh asked shifting his clothes around on their hangers.

“For what?” Chris asked. Josh rolled his eyes.

“To wear over your shirt,” he explained to him slowly, “You can't go to a restaurant opening looking as casual as you do.”

“Oh, I guess whichever one you think is better, then,” Chris answered looking even more embarrassed. Josh had been hoping he would say that. He pulled out one of his fancy blue blazers and tossed the item towards Chris. This way he could make sure Chris looked his best in front of Ashley.

“There ya go,” Josh said as Chris shrugged it on, he looked a lot more put together with the addition, “Ready to get the girls?”

“Yep, let's go,” Chris answered then he followed Josh out of the room and back down the stairs and out to his family's garage. Chris sounded about as nervous as he looked. He had his hands shoved into his pockets the whole walk and kept looking at the floor.

“Come on man,” Josh said as they got to his car, “Loosen up. This is gonna be fun. We've crashed shit like this tons of times.”

“I know,” Chris said as the climbed into their seats, buckled in and Josh started up the engine, “It's just I don't want the girls to get the wrong idea.”

Josh smiled as he started out of the garage and onto the long driveway, he tried not to show worry on his face as he asked, “The wrong idea about what?”

Chris was smart, but as dense as a goddamn brick. There was no way he had picked up on the fact that while Josh did indeed love crashing these fancy parties without his family, he did also know this was a great opportunity for Ashley and Chris to go out somewhere together fancy and romantic. Josh was trying to hook his pal up with an admittedly pretty banging chick. If he wasn't such a chickenshit he'd get that.

Chris sighed, “You know, like get the idea that we're just a couple of punks who like to cause trouble.”

Josh let out a breath of relief, “Ashley already knows that we're punks and she still hangs out with us all the time. And Sam probably has an even lower option of us then Ashley does. Besides the girls will be having too nice of a time to focus on that.”

Chris rolled his eyes and then reached over to punch Josh on his shoulder. Josh forced his eyes on the road from then on. He was happy that Chris hadn't figured out that he was trying to stealthily play his wingman all this time. Knowing how Chris could be, he would have objected to that because of some bullshit reason or another. He was a weird dude. How could I guy be around a girl so clearly into him as often as Chris was around Ashley and not go for it? It was almost sad.

They were meeting the girls at Sam's place. He pulled up to her curb for what felt like the dozenth time in the last week. They decided to do the gentlemanly thing and go up to fetch their lady friends from the house instead of honking or texting. This felt like a date. He wondered if Sam would see it that way. He wasn't exactly opposed to the idea himself. But only if it was her idea. He wasn't going to bring it up. She had to do it. By the time the guys reached the door Josh was as nervous about the night as Chris was.

They stood there for some time waiting for the other person to ring the doorbell or knock to let the girls know they were there. Neither of them did for a long while. Josh gave Chris a look that indicated he should be the one to do it. Chris shook his head in an obvious answer that 'No, Josh should do it.' They were in a stalemate. Luckily the door opened before Sam's surrounding neighborhood could think they were a couple of creeps.

Ashley's smiling face was on the other side, “Hey bozos, I thought I saw Josh's jeep outside. Why didn't you text us or something?”

“We just got here,” Josh replied quickly hoping Ashley had only just seen his car. Chris nodded along with a big dumb smile on his face. He was blushing something awful and was clearly too taken with how pretty Ashley looked for words.

She did look nice. She was in her short blue dress and white leggings. She wore flats with little bows on the toes. Her hair was down. It looked like it had been straightened so it wasn't overly messy like it usually was and low and behold she had gone without a beanie for once in her life. She was wearing make-up again like she had the other day. She was smiling right at Chris too... expectantly. She waited for a few seconds before she spoke.

“Well don't just stand there, come in. Sam is finishing up in the bathroom. But she should be out soon and then we can go.” Ashley turned on heel and went back into the house. Josh rolled his eyes. He had gotten the hint almost immediately. But Chris was either too distracted or too stupid to have picked up on it. He elbowed the guy as subtly as he could as they followed their friend into Sam's living room. Chris looked at him confused. Josh raised his eyebrows and jabbed his head towards Ashley's back. Chris looked between them trying to figure out what he meant.

“Hey dumbass, tell her that she looks nice,” Josh whispered harshly to Chris as he grabbed him roughly by his shoulder. Chris' eyes lit up with understanding as Josh shoved him back away. He hurried over to stand by Ashley, who was leaning against the back of the couch, as they waited for Sam to show up. Josh collapsed onto the couch with a sigh hoping his friend didn't mess up something as simple as this.

“You look beautiful tonight, Ash,” Chris told her in a quiet voice. It was almost suave until he screwed it up by continuing to talk, “Not that you don't look beautiful any other nights. Because you look beautiful every night. Not that you only look beautiful at night either. You look beautiful all times of the day. I just meant that you look particularly beautiful tonight is all.”

Chris was fucking hopeless.

Ashley laughed a flirty laugh for him though so she must have found it endearing, “Thank you, Chris. I'm happy you think I'm beautiful. Every night. And at all other times of the day.”

There was a playful teasing tone to what she said. Josh sighed again. He was going to have to show Chris how you compliment a lady the right way. Meaning the way that makes her swoon and fall right into your arms. And more importantly into your bed.

“Hey, Chris. I didn't know you guys got here already,” Josh heard Sam's voice in the room a minute or two later, “I hope I didn't keep everybody waiting too long.”

Josh stood and turned around, prepared to one-up Chris by showing him how these things were done. He wasn't prepared for just how great Sam would look all dressed-up though. As stated before he knew Sam was gorgeous, any idiot with eyes knew Sam was gorgeous. She had a slim but fit athletic body; large, bright, expressive eyes; soft light blonde hair; a kind, playful smile; and a perfect tiny stature.

She had chosen to wear a short tight red dress with a dark jacket. He could tell that she did her make-up this time around. She chose light colors and that made her eyes shine even brighter somehow. Her hair was down, which surprised him because she hardly ever wore her hair like that. It was much longer than he thought it would be and he wanted to run his fingers through it. She wore black heels to match her jacket, as the shortest person among them she could get away with that. She had painted her nails the same red as her dress. She wore jewelry as well. A necklace, matching earrings and a few bracelets. 

He has been caught a little bit off guard by it, that was the only reason his response to seeing her was, “Damn Sammy!”

Chris looked ready to burst out laughing at him. Ashley gave him an impish look with a big dopey smile on her face. They looked at each other and shared a giggle at the stupidity of what he had said. He couldn't care less about them. He was more interested in Sam's reaction to his complete failure at being cool.

“I think that was meant as a compliment,” she said with a confused smile and sideways look at their other two friends.

“Oh it was,” Josh answered trying to salvage this exchange by saying something more charming and coming up with, “You look absolutely incredible.”

Well, that was cheesy as all fuck. What was wrong with him?!

Sam blushed though so maybe that was okay, “Thanks, Josh. You look good too.”

“We all clean up pretty nicely huh?” Chris said standing up and fixing his jacket before smoothing down his hair. From the look he gave Ashley complete with wiggling eyebrows he was obviously kidding around. She stared laughing so hard she had to grab onto his arm to stay standing. Josh rolled his eyes at them. 

“Yes, any one of us could be America's next top model,” Josh replied before waving a hand at the door, “Can we please go now? That is if everyone is done freshening up.”

He directed his last statement at Sam and she shook her head, “Sorry for the wait princess, we can get going.”

“Good,” Josh said leading them out of the room. He could feel himself still blushing badly from their earlier conversation. He noticed that Ashley kept a hold of Chris' arm the entire walk out to his jeep. Seriously dude, learn to take a hint. He walked next to Sam and tried to work out what had happened.

Well, he knew what happened. She looked hot because she had dressed-up. That didn't make any sense. It was a sexy dress sure, but Josh had seen her show more skin that this before, she had been showing more skin when they went to the beach. He had seen her in nice clothes before as well. Many of his friends were known for throwing fancy parties and they all went to dances as a group no matter who was who's date technically. Something though was different about tonight and he couldn't place what.

Unsurprisingly Chris sat in the backseat with Ashley. Chris would run headfirst into a tornado if he was being led into it by Ashley. Sam took her usual place next to him up front. She looked so natural there. He wondered if that was just because he was so used to seeing her sitting there or if it was because of something else. Maybe he was just seeing things. Whatever it was he liked the look of a beautiful Sam lounging in his passenger’s seat like she belonged there.

\---

“This place is huge,” Ashley commented staring agape up at the building they approached after he had parked his jeep. It was understandable. Unlike Chris and Sam, she had never gone out with his family to an event like this. She had probably expected something smaller with less people.

“Ashley come on, we're getting in people's way,” Chris tried to tell her as gently as he could while leading her after Josh and Sam. Josh smiled at Sam who was looking back at Ashley like she thought what she saw was cute.

“I never noticed before how much those two like each other,” Sam said when she looked back at him, “They're practically dating though aren't they?”

“Yeah,” Josh confirmed with a quick glance back, “I think they might be the only two people who don't know about it yet, actually.”

“When Ashley said she liked Chris she wasn't kidding, jeez,” she continued as they walked towards the entrance to stand in a long forming line.

“Ashley told you that she likes Chris?” Josh asked looking back to see the other two were lagging quite a bit behind them due to Ashley's staring at things and people staring at Ashley staring. He turned back to Sam in time to see her shrug.

“Yeah, when we were all at the beach I asked her about it,” Sam said as if he should know that already, “Girls talk about those kinds of things.”

“What kinds of things?” Josh teased back.

“Oh you know,” Sam replied, “Who they like, what type of stuff they like to do, how far they've gone. Come on Josh, you have two sisters, how do you not know this?”

“Believe it or not,” Josh countered, “I've never been too interested in the romantic lives of either of my younger sisters.”

“Really?” Sam asked with a sigh, “That's too bad because I have a gold mine's worth of information of the two of them.”

“Could they say the same for you?” Josh asked leaning in close to her because Chris and Ashley were almost there and he didn't want them to overhear.

“What?” Sam asked playfully.

“Oh you know,” Josh continued, “Who you like, what type of stuff you like to do, how far you've gone. I'd pay handsomely for details on that.”

“How about you stick to just paying for our dinner first,” Sam answered with what might have been a coy look on her face, “Maybe we can work out an arrangement for everything else another time.”

That was flirting. Everything else could go either way, but that one time he knew for a fact that Sam was flirting with him. He wanted to jump on that and continue to wherever this banter of theirs led but of course Chris and Ashley had finally made it to the line. It would be seconds before they found where he and Sam were.

“I might hold you to that,” Josh told her right before their friends joined them in line. Quiet enough that she was the only one who heard it. She lit up with embarrassment and glee and it was so worth it.

“Do you think anyone famous will be here?” Ashley asked excitedly, “No big names like Brad Pitt or anything like that, but maybe a C or D-list celebrity. Like that guy on all the cop shows or someone off one of those cooking programs.”

“If so I'm hoping for that female pro-wrestler that ended up doing adult films,” Josh replied, “What was her name again?”

“Chyna,” Chris piped up immediately then shrugged afterward as if trying to knock off his shame from everybody's questioning looks, “I went through a pro-wrestling phase.”

“Aw did little Chris have a crush?” Ashley teased. From the look on his face the answer to that was yes. Honestly Josh didn't think there was anything to be ashamed about. How more lucky could you get as a teenager then to find out your childhood celebrity crush has done porn? It was way better than his own youthful crush, Winnie from the Wonder Years, turning out to be a mathematician. Granted she was a hot mathematician, but still.

“Great,” Sam said sounding bored by the idea of possibly seeing semi-famous people, “Let me know if Jamie Oliver shows up.”

“Weird choice for a celebrity crush, Sam, but I'll take it,” Josh said as they got close to the entrance and headed through the door into the waiting room of the restaurant. As was her style she rolled her eyes at him dramatically.

“It's not a crush. He's practically changed the face of meals in schools. He's trying to better our society starting with the youngest members. He's an inspiration to healthy eaters,” Sam said her face getting more red as she spoke.

“Cut to the chase, Sam,” Josh said with a sigh, “Would you do him or not?”

She punched him in the arm. Chris and Ash were talking about something else at that point. From the sounds of it, Chris was explaining to Ashley that is was okay if she got starstruck or if she didn't know which utensils she was meant to use. Chris was letting her know that he had been an utter fool the first time he went to something like this with Josh's family.

“Speaking off food,” Sam continued, “Do you think this place going to have anything substantial for me to eat?”

“I don't know,” Josh answered, “I think so. A lot of big L.A. restaurants serve funky vegan stuff.”

“What do you actually know about this place?” Sam asked as they wandered around the waiting area.

“Not much,” Josh said with a shrug, “My dad was invited to it, which is normal for places like this. They like to get small name celebrities out here to drum up business. The owner probably knows some of dad's producers or something and that's how they got our address to send it to us.”

Sam was giving him a weird smile as he said that. He looked around before he asked her, “What?”

“Nothing it's just...”Sam paused before she continued her response, “Sometimes I forget your family is a little bit famous.” 

“No, my parents are a little bit famous,” Josh corrected her. Because it was the truth. Neither Josh nor his sisters had done anything worthy of note. Not yet anyway.

They made it up to the front podium after that. From the way his friends' bodies all seized up with fear it was obvious this was the moment they thought they would be caught. Technically they weren't doing anything wrong. Josh had used reservations under his dad's name before. The owner though whoever he was had been expecting Bob Washington, film director, married to well-known modern art sculptor, Melinda Washington and their three children. Not one of their three unimpressive children and a bunch of his unremarkable friends.

Josh remained calm. It was all about attitude in these situations.

The hostess did not look impressed to see them. It was clear that she thought they were a group of rich kids who thought they could cheat their way into the opening night. Considering the waiting room was full of people who had enough money to justify having that same idea it wasn't a surprise. She looked like she had her practiced, “the restaurant is full tonight with our invited guests. If you'd like to wait a ridiculous amount of time to see if the tables empty out soon enough for this whole room of desperate people to weasel their way in, then feel free.” all set for him before he spoke.

“Reservation for five under the name Washington,” Josh said with full confidence and a little bit of deserved smugness, “Though unfortunately as you can see there is only four of us.”

“Which Washington?” she asked him curtly. It was expected really, he had a fairly common last name. She thought he was pulling a random name from the air in hopes of getting in. It was a slick move and one he had used before. Usually to get him and the guys into exclusive clubs. Here was where he got to use his ace in the sleeve. Because his father's professional name was 'Bob Washington' so Joe anybody would guess that was what his reservation would be under. Someone with a couple brains might guess 'Robert Washington' was his father's full name and likely what the reservation was under.

It wasn't.

“Robertson Washington,” Josh added with a smile. His father had been named for his grandfather and rather than call him Robert Junior his grandparents had named him Robertson, as in the Son of Robert. It was no question why his dad preferred Bob.

The woman checked the list and of course there was a reservation there for five guests under that name just as he had told her there would be.

“Yes, it's right here, Mr. Washington,” she told him before she tried one last time to catch him in a lie, “Only four of you tonight?”

“Our fifth guest couldn't make it unfortunately,” Josh replied with an equal amount of mock politeness, “So yes, only us four.”

She looked defeated and annoyed to have been bested by a kid like him so easily. Still she forced on her happy face. Then she led them out into the restaurant. Josh looked back at his friends trying to look the least bit victorious that he could manage. From their faces the girls, who had never seen him work his magic before, both looked impressed by how cool he was able to remain in that situation. He felt a bit bad for Chris as he didn't mean to show him up in front of his date and Chris so obviously looked shown up. That was overtaken by the feeling he got from having had such a positive affect on his own date for the night. Sam's face revealed she certainly liked his more sophisticated and collected side.

Wait had he just thought of Sam as his date?


	5. Dinner Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is different after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again most of this was already written so I usually just edit before posting. That's why they come out so close together.
> 
> The dinner continues.

The place was kind of niche. It was meant to resemble one of those old style lounges that used to be popular all over L.A. There was even a stage complete with a live band where presumably singers would preform though none were up there at the moment, there were different levels to the nice carpeted floor more like a theater than a restaurant. There was a large bar at one side that was more well-lit than the rest of the place. All and all it wasn't the most spectacular place he'd ever been. It was more fancy than other tacky places like this, but he wasn't going to write home about it or anything.

The woman stopped by a table near the back and waited for them to sit down. She had brought them to a small table on purpose as if to say, 'take that' to Josh. There was cushioned seats that wrapped around the circular table with some kind of divider in between the middle as if to separate the lone bench into two smaller benches. Two very small benches that guaranteed the two people who sat in them would be sitting closely together. He was having flashbacks to the carnival and his body being pushed against Sam's in all the best and worst ways. He saw his other two friends join them. He knew he couldn't sit with Ash and his only other option was to sit with Chris. They were close but that was pushing things.

Josh displayed his arm out to signal that Sam should take the seat inside the bench closest to them, “Ladies first.”

“You're so chivalrous tonight,” Sam responded sliding all the way into the seat and taking off her jacket then Josh scooted in after her. He got to see now that her dress was also strapless. A pair of shoulders had never been so sexy before. He would have to save this mental image of Sam for the rest of his life. Maybe he should take a picture. With no other choice Ashley slid into the other booth across from them and Chris, as obediently as he ever was, followed her. The hostess passed them their menus and then told them in a voice that implied they probably couldn't afford it that the wine list was on the table.

“I have to admit Josh, that was smooth,” Sam said as they started to peruse through the food selections. That was the best part. Sam kept looking around the room as if she was enraptured by the whole place. She found it impressive, and she found him impressive. He didn't normally get to show off his wealth to the girls he dated. Not in a fancy way like this anyway. Usually he only got to do it by inviting them over to his place and letting them take in everything he owned or by flashing bills around at the club.

“You seem surprised,” he said with a playfully hurt tone.

“I am,” Sam admitted with some shock in her voice, “I would have cracked the second that women questioned me and tried to apologize for even trying to get in. But you remained totally in control. That's kinda unlike you. It was different.”

“Bad different?” he asked trying to hide all the weight behind that question with a coy side-look and handsome smirk her way.

“Good different,” she assured him as Ashley's eye went wide and she put down her menu.

“There are no prices on anything,” she said to Chris confused.

“That's how you know this place is expensive,” Josh told her, producing his credit card from his wallet, “But don't worry about it everything is going on the card tonight.”

“Didn't your parents only give you that for emergencies?” Ashley asked suspiciously.

“Well, if me and my friends all starve to death that will be quite the emergency now won't it, Ashley?” Josh retorted. Despite talking to Ashley he directed the comment towards Sam. She laughed at him and nodded along in agreement as if that was a very serious issue. She pressed her hand to her mouth and with her fingers spaced out the way they were he could just barely see her teeth in her smile.

He decided she'd still be beautiful if she had worn one of those large blue tarps to dinner.

A singer finally did grace the stage once they had all ordered food. He was alright. He was surprised a place this fancy couldn't get someone better for their opening night. Sam was more happy that there were options on the menu for her that she only had to request very few things be taken out of to eat. She normally had to speak to the chief to make sure she wasn't going to be eating any animal products by accident. Ashley got a pasta dish with shrimp and much to Sam's dismay Josh was able to talk Chris into ordering a steak after he decided he was getting one. He and Chris also used their fake I.D.s to order a glass of beer each. Ashley didn't seem to have any problem with this. Sam, however, did.

“Josh, you can't have alcohol if you're driving us,” she said sternly, turning on full mom mode, “If you drink then I'm taking a cab home.”

“One beer isn't going put me off enough to keep me from being able to drive,” Josh argued. He was playing around, but from the look on her face she wasn't. 

“Please don't drink,” she pleaded even though their waiter had long since left. She was serious and he felt bad that she was worried about this. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his car keys. Josh had never even let Hannah and Beth drive his jeep. Maybe one time he had allowed Chris behind the wheel to move it in the driveway. Josh's jeep, which was a beautiful car, had been his sixteenth birthday gift and came only with the stipulation that he had to take Hannah and Beth around until they had their own drivers' licenses and cars. He loved it more than anything. He put his keys on the table in front of Sam.

“Look, if you're really that worried about it then you can drive us all home, okay?” he asked. He looked right in her eyes and kept his hands away from the keys so she knew that he was being serious when he said it and he wasn't going to snatch them back if she reached out to take them off of the table. He was offering her a compromise. She took his keys and slipped them in her jacket behind her.

“That does make me feel better, actually,” she told him a soft, small smile coming back onto her face, “Thanks.”

What was this girl doing to him?

“Honey, is that Joshua Washington?” a voice from somewhere to the side said suddenly. 

“Bob's boy? I do believe that it is,” a male voice answered. Josh turned to look and see an older couple following the same hostess passed their table. He recognized them from the studio his dad did most of his work for, but he couldn't for the life of him think of their names. He stood up though because they were coming over to his table despite the hostess obviously feeling like she was too busy for this and not wanting to rejoin this group of teens.

The man took his hand and shook it when they got close enough, “Joshua, it is you! Just look how big you've gotten.”

The couple couldn't be too much older than his father by the looks of them, but in his dad's line of work looks were always deceiving. He knew where he knew them from, but he wished he could remember either of their names. He was almost sure that the woman was one of his dad's producers and that the man was her husband and an actor who had worked with his dad in the past.

“People do that,” he said delaying the inevitable; either ask their names or avoid it until they left.

“I'll say,” the woman chimed in, “The last time I saw you, you were a little boy running around your dad's sets and asking all the special effects guys a million questions.”

“Sounds like me,” Josh agreed not able to confirm this having no clue who either of these people were. He used to hang out at the studio where his father worked as a kid though so it was probably the truth. He could feel Sam giggling at him behind his back. After he was so smooth earlier, now he was going to fall apart due to this old couple. How embarrassing.

“Your father tells us you do little films of your own now,” the woman continued, “He's so proud of you. Thinks you have a bright future ahead of you in the industry. It's such a shame you never come around to the studio. Guess you've grown out out wanting bit parts in your dad's films.”

“Really?” that was Sam. Most of his friends had only seen the bare minimum amount of his dad's work. Even then they mostly watched his newer stuff. Chris was the only one of them who had known all the Washington kids had small parts in the older stuff he had made. Until now.

Josh looked back at Sam and forcing a smile said, “Yes, really.”

“Where is your father?” the man finally asked. 

“Jonathan really?” his wife scolded him, “Don't you remember that Bob is out of state on a shoot.”

“As yes, Sarah right,” he said with a nod, wait Jonathan and Sarah. That's who they were. “So where is the rest of the family?”

“Beth and Hannah are visiting my grandfather and mom is home,” Josh answered, “So I brought some friends out with me to dinner instead. Everyone, this is Jon and Sarah Walters. They work with my dad. Sarah is a producer and Jon is an actor. We were in one of my dad's movies together actually.”

Chris didn't seemed overly fazed and gave a simple wave. Ashley, despite having no idea who these two people were, seemed overwhelmed by the idea of meeting an actual actor who had starred in an actual movie. Too much so to speak and she too shyly waved. Sam was the only one who spoke up.

“It's nice to meet you,” she said leaning towards them, “I'm Samantha Giddings. I'm a good friend of all the Washington kids.”

“You are very pretty,” Sarah commented, “And you have such a familiar face. You wouldn't happen to be a model would you?”

Now Sam was speechless so Josh spoke up for her, “No, I'm afraid that she is an undiscovered talent.”

She playfully hit his arm when he said that and he would be embarrassed except these two people knew him since he was the annoying kid at his dad's job. Jonathan chuckled lightly before he began leading his wife away, and back to the unhappy waiting hostess.

“Well, we should be getting to our own dinner,” he said, “Come along dear, let's leave the kids to their little date night.”

“Yes, you're right,” she agreed, “Have a lovely evening Josh, and stop by the studio some time soon.”

The two were off following the hostess to their own table again before anyone could correct them on their mistake. Josh settled back in his seat. Everyone's faces had shifted to the same shy, nervous look. None of them could meet eyes. Even before they got into the restaurant they had coupled up without a second thought. Ashley with Chris and Sam with Josh. The two guy had arrived at Sam's place and complimented their respective girls. They rode there together in those pairings. They entered the place in those pairings. They were sitting in those pairings. Josh could tell that all three of his guests were thinking the exact same thing at this moment.

Was this a double date? Only Josh knew the answer.

\---

They mostly talked about their opinions on surrounding restaurant until their food arrived. Then they talked about how hungry they all were. It took some time for normal conversation to start flowing between all of them again, but it did. Sam sighed heavily when Josh bit into and chewed loudly on his steak next to her. It was all in good fun though. Chris and Ashley had been the most tense and only relaxed once the food was actually on the table. Then they compared their dinner with one another and even ate off each others' plates.

“How are you not dying of hunger, right now?” Josh asked Sam as she ate her salad, “There is nothing of substance in that.”

“There is plenty is this,” she countered, “Beats, eggplant, spinach, carrots, peanuts. It's full of so many good things and things that are good for you.”

“Miss Sammy, health police,” Josh said, “Are you trying to say my meal isn't good for me?”

“Yes,” she answered, “Chris is probably going to be fine because he's actually eating the greens that are on his plate. You, on the other hand, haven't touched anything that isn't either part of a dead animal or covered in butter and salt.”

“But the fat makes everything taste so good,” he teased sticking another piece in his mouth and closing his eyes in mock pleasure just at the taste. He hummed and moaned close to her ear like it was simply orgasmic to be eating it.

“Ah gross,” she said but she was laughing.

Things continued on like that throughout the meal. A different singer took the stage at some point after they were mostly finished. Josh liked her a lot better. He wished there was enough space to dance in this place. He wasn't sure Sam would agree to it even if there was. He didn't really like dancing in front of people anyway. He would do it if Sam wanted to though.

“That was really good,” Sam said once they had all finished their meals and a busboy cleared the table of their plates. As usual for expensive places they hadn't been given much to eat. It had tasted good though and had been filling.

“Yeah, it was great,” Ashley agreed. Their waiter came back to ask if they wanted dessert. Josh could tell by the look on Sam's face that she did so he told the man to read them the options hoping there was one Sam could have. There was three. Chocolate mousse, cinnamon pie with ice cream on the side, and a fancy fruit cup. Bingo.

“We'll take a pie and a fruit cup,” Josh told him indicating himself and Sam. Then he directed his gaze over to Chris and Ashley, “Anything for you two?”

Chris shook his head 'no' and Ashley sighed,“That mousse sounds great, but I probably won't finish it.”

Experience taught him that Chris had pretty much no game. So with a smirk on his face Josh suggested, “I bet Chris would split it with you. Right, Chris?”

“Uh sure,” he answered. If Josh had to guess why, he'd attribute it to Ashley's soft, wide, pleading eyes. The guy was a sucker for her.

“Great, so we'll take one of each,” Josh said, “And bring the check around when you get a chance.”

The guy bowed his head and walked away. Josh turned back to Sam and found her giving him a look that told him he had once again impressed her with how suave that had been of him. He gave her wink. She shook her head, but her smile remained large and sparkling and her eyes remained on him. Even as he struck up a conversation with Ashley about how accurate of a recreation the place was of a 50's Jazz lounge when Chris was checking his phone.

The waiter brought over the check and Josh stuck his card in it and handed it back without looking. Then he threw a few bills on the table for a tip without looking at what they were either. Chris didn't agree with that flagrant display of wealth if his face was any clue, but no comment was made as they were soon absorbed in their treats. Josh took a large bite from his and shook his head at Sam as if he was disappointed she was eating fruit for dessert despite him having ordered it for her. She giggled and then made a show of eating her healthy food. He wondered if this was how she had felt when he had been savoring his steak. He also hoped he had looked as sexy and appealing as she did making all those satisfied sounds and pleased faces as he ate it dramatically for her. 

That giddy, warm feeling came over him. The one where he thought he should kiss her in that moment. Normally he was interrupted from making a move by Chris and/or Ashley, but they were busy shyly sharing their own dessert and he had a feeling that would keep them both distracted for quite awhile. There was nothing in his way of doing it. There was no reason he shouldn't go for it.

And yet he didn't.

\---

“You need some help?,” Sam asked him as they got back into Josh's car. With her behind the wheel this time around. Josh had never sat in any other seat in his jeep and it felt foreign. He had to mess with the seat a bunch to get himself comfortable in it. Sam was watching him as she buckled in and started up the engine. He could hear her giggling at him and shot her a warning glare. She looked way too small to be driving his tank of a car.

“Watch it tiny,” Josh warned, “I don't let just anybody drive this baby.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” she responded as he finally buckled in. She pulled out of his parking space still laughing at him quietly under her breath. Giving her his keys had been a very big mistake. She was enjoying this way too much. Josh looked at into the backseat and found that Chris and Ashley were still a terrible blushing mess from their intimate dessert sharing. He sat back and scrunched down into his seat hopefully not undoing his night's work of appearing debonaire and sophisticated in front of Sam. He just couldn't get comfortable. It felt weird not being in control in his own vehicle.

Sam dropped off Ashley first and then Chris. Once again Chris walked Ashley to her door when they dropped her off causing Sam and Josh to share a look.

After they were alone in the car things became both more awkward in some ways and less in others. Josh and Sam just listened to music and smiled at each other. It wasn't long before they were arriving at Josh's place. She gave him a strange look as he climbed out of his seat. She found his house keys on his key ring and slipped it off to hand it to him. On impulse he grabbed her hand when she did.

“Now you take care of my jeep tonight okay, Sammy?” he said holding onto her hand tightly. He was playing around with her and didn't expect a sincere answer. She blushed and smiled warmly.

“I will, Josh. Promise,” she said then added s soft, “Thanks for tonight. It was fun.”

“Anytime,” he told her.

“I might hold you to that,” she teased as he let her go and then leaned out of the car to close the door. He back up slowly and watched her as she drove his car out of his long driveway. He stared at the back red lights until they faded completely from view and then he headed inside.

Everything had changed.


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is happy Hannah and Beth are back. Really he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Hannah make their appearance. Yay for that.
> 
> Also Josh is very angry and sad in this chapter. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy.

Hannah and Beth came home two days later. He went to go pick them up in his jeep which he retrieved from Sam the day before. His mom was at work at the time their flight came in so she wasn't available. Josh didn't mind, if anything he was excited to see his little sisters again. He practically ran to their gate with a small piece of poster board under his arm. When he got there he held his homemade sign up in front of his chest which said in bold black letters, “Beth and Hannah Washington.”

He saw Hannah first.

“Josh!” she called running right to him, her rolling luggage bag slamming and bouncing all over the place in its struggle to keep up with her. She dropped it when she got close enough and hugged him around his neck laughing at the sign he'd made. He released one hand to give her a one arm hug back.

“Hey Han,” he teased before letting her lean back so he could get a good look at her. He made an overly exaggerated display of being taken aback by her and said, “My look how you have grown up. You're practically a woman. Sunrise, sunset, how quickly flow the years.”

“Very funny, Josh.” he heard the distinct voice of his other sister Beth say over Hannah's continued laughter at his playful ribbing. She'd made made her way over to them at a much more reasonable pace than her twin and had picked up Hannah's discarded bag. “Nice sign.”

“Thanks, I made it myself,” Josh said dropping it like it was garbage so he could take his other sister under his other arm. He had two of them for a reason, right? Hannah also put an arm around Beth as if they hadn't just spent two weeks together at their grandfather's place. Beth had no open arms available to either return the gesture or free herself from their tight sibling bear hug. Based on her annoyed face, Josh could guess which one she desired to do.

“You two got all your stuff?” Josh asked letting them go, “You ready to head home?”

“Yep,” Hannah said taking her bag back from Beth. Then the triad began to make their way through the busy airport and back towards his car. Hannah walked right next to him chatting the whole way about everything they did on their trip. Beth made sure they didn't run into anyone on their walk. It was nice to have them back. They made it to the jeep and like the spoiled brat she was Hannah called shotgun. Beth made a face that said she was annoyed with Hannah but Josh couldn't tell if that was due at her childish behavior or because she had wanted the front seat. Either way she climbed into the back with both of their bags. Hannah was on her phone as soon as they were on the road.

“Beth, do you care if I invite Sam over tonight?” Hannah asked her fingers tapping away on her phone. Josh perked up hearing her ask that. He certainly wouldn't mind Sam coming over tonight.

“No, but I might not hang out with you two that much,” Beth answered, “I mean I missed her a lot too, but I'm still feeling pretty jet-lagged. I don't want to overdo it.”

“That's cool,” Hannah answered with a shrug.

“You want me to stop by her house and pick her up?” Josh asked a little too quickly and a little too enthusiastically by the way both his sisters looked at him. He cleared his throat, “I mean it's on the way and I don't mind stopping.”

“Sure,” Hannah answered while her fingers kept moving fast across her phone screen, “I'll let her know we're on our way.”

Josh couldn't keep the smile off his face the rest of the ride there.

\---

Hannah hopped out as soon as Josh stopped at Sam's curb. She ran up to the door and was met there by Sam almost the instant she arrived. The two girls hugged tightly and Josh could hear them squealing. When Sam pulled back she kept a hold of Hannah's hands and they talked excitedly between them.

She hadn't even looked Josh's way.

Beth shifted in the back and he turned his attention to her to see her climbing up to take Hannah's spot in the front seat. This was when it occurred to Josh that Sam would be sitting in the back with Hannah and not up front with him. A weird feeling he couldn't place settled in his stomach. 

Hannah and Sam made it to the jeep and piled into the back seat laughing the way best friends do. Hannah didn't even make a fuss about Beth taking her seat. Sam leaned forward and threw her arms around Beth almost as tightly as she had Hannah. Beth returned it as best she could.

“Beth, I am so happy to see you,” Sam cried out sounding extremely happy when she did, “I missed you guys so much.”

“We missed you too, Sam,” Beth said equally as happy. Sam sat back in her seat and buckled in. It was only then that she finally acknowledged Josh. She gave him a polite smile.

“Hey, Josh. Thanks for picking me up,” she said courteously.

“No problem,” he responded, but her attention was back on Hannah. Was that jealousy he felt? 

He started towards home Sam asking Beth and Hannah question after question about their trip on the way there. He went unnoticed as the girls talked about everything that had happened in their lives since they last saw each other weeks ago. Well no, not everything. Sam did not tell either Hannah or Beth about the movie in the park or the carnival or their beach trip or their nice dinner out. She shared not a single detail about all the time she spent with Josh while they were away from home. If he didn't have Chris and Ashley as witnesses to the whole thing then he might have thought that he had made it all up. Reality and fantasy could get mixed up in his head sometimes. Josh pulled into the long driveway still waiting for Sam to say anything relating to their activities together. But she didn't.

“Come on,” Hannah called pulling Sam out of the car, “Let's go up to my room. I have something that I need to talk to you about... in private.”

Sam was laughing as Hannah pulled her up the deck and into the house. The two girls were gone from sight so quickly Josh and Beth hadn't even had time to get out of the car. They were left there without so much as a goodbye or wave from either of them. Beth looked in the backseat and rolled her eyes towards Josh with a sigh.

“Hannah left her bag,” Beth explained when he gave her a questioning look. Beth was always looking after Hannah. Josh looked in at Hannah's bag and an idea came to him. He smiled as he pulled it out of his backseat and onto the driveway.

“I'll bring it to her,” he said. Beth's eyes went wide.

“Are you sure?” Beth asked probably surprised by his uncharacteristic generosity. Josh nodded.

“Definitely,” Josh answered already making his way up the deck with Hannah's bag, “I got this.”

“Okay.” he heard Beth reply as he entered the house and headed towards the stairs. All of their rooms were on the third floor. He got up there quickly. His room and his parents' room were both to the left. Hannah and Beth's rooms were to the right. He tried not to rush to Hannah's room, but he went quickly.

He knocked when he got there. He felt nervous waiting for the door to open even though it was more likely his sister would open it than Sam. Hannah's face appeared a few seconds later. He wasn't sure he had ever knocked on her door when she had company over in the past. He and his sisters usually left each other to their own devices in that case. He looked around her to see Sam sitting at the desk also looking at the door curiously. Curious and nothing else really. He had been hoping that upon seeing him Sam would look... he wasn't sure. Something other than just curious. Happy, maybe?

“What's up?” Hannah asked looking Josh up and down. Josh turned his attention back to his sister.

“You left your bag in the car,” he said pushing it towards her, “I brought it to you.”

“Oh thanks,” Hannah chimed up happily taking it from him. She pulled it through the door and let it drop onto the floor of her messy room before she sat on her bed. Josh stayed standing there in the doorway not sure what he was waiting for. Sam kept looking at him. She smiled a little, but it was awkward, almost forced even. Hannah turned to look at what she was looking at. Her eyes widened to see Josh still there in the doorway.

“Uh, do you need something else, bro?” Hannah asked and there was a lot of implication behind it that he couldn't read.

“Uh no,” Josh said, “Just wondering what you're up to.”

“Just talking,” Hannah answered shooting Sam a look before she added, “Why? You want to join us?”

'Yes,' Josh thought to himself. He wanted to hang out with Sam. He looked at her hoping she might say something to aid his case. Maybe suggest they watch a movie together or go out to the pool. She was silent even as he pleaded with his eyes for her to say something. He didn't understand. Didn't she want to hang out with him too? What had been happening between them over the last two weeks if not what he thought was happening? Did he really imagine everything between them?

“Nope, just checking on you,” Josh said after a minute, “It's what big brothers do after all.”

Then he slowly backed out of the doorway closing the door as he did. He could probably have stuck around in the hall and listened to what they talked about, but why should he bother? It was pretty clear that Sam had nothing to say to him or about him.

\---

“Son of a- Chris!” Ashley yelled as Chris sniped her character from behind and she died dramatically on the large screen T.V. in the basement. He smirked her way and winked as she selected the rematch option on the menu. Josh leaned against the couch arm and watched them go another round. They were supposed to be trading out at every lose. Supposed to be as Josh hadn't gotten to play in the last hour. His two friends had gotten absorbed in their own personal game where every single bout was a chance to nudge each other playfully with their elbows, shoot one another steamy smug looks when they won or pulled off a tricky move and thinly veil their flirting under promises to destroy the other next round.

It was back to their little squad now that his sisters were in town again. Sam hadn't taken the time to hang out with them in the last few days. Or rather him. She apparently had no issue hanging out with Ashley here and there. She had joined Sam and his sisters on a trip to the mall. The six of them were all supposed to watch a movie together in the cinema room that evening but Josh wondered if Sam would skip out on it to avoid him. Sure she was still speaking to Josh, but it was only little tidbits here and little snippets there. Nothing more. It wasn't even like the way it had been before.

He didn't like that.

“You're mine,” Chris teased in such a way that you wouldn't guess he and Ashley were playing a video game together but doing something much less G-rated.

“You gotta catch me first,” Ashley replied in the same tone. They shared that horrible Disney look of theirs completely ignoring their game while they did. Josh isn't sure what came over him in that instant. Maybe he was just tired of thridwheeling with them all the time.

“Oh for Christ's sakes,” Josh yelled standing up and marching over to his game station. Both Chris and Ashley turned their attention to him, shocked and confused. He unplugged the game console from the wall and stood there glaring at them when the screen went black.

“Hey, dude!” “Josh, why did you do that?” they said at the same time. Josh ignored them and pressed on with his rant flinging his hands out for emphasis.

“Will you two just fuck already?” he yelled, “I'm so sick of the stupid games you two play all the time. You spend all of your energy on flirting and teasing and dancing around each other. Do you know how goddamn obvious your raging sexual tension is to everyone else around you?”

He turned to them each in turn, “Chris, Ashley is waiting for you to make a move. She is practically begging for you to make a move on her. If you don't believe me then believe that she told Sam she has a huge crush on you. And Ashley as Chris' best friend I can safely tell you that he has confessed to me on multiple occasions that you might be his dream girl. There it's out in the open. You like each other. Was that So! Fucking! Hard!?”

He was breathing heavily as he realized what he had just done. Both Chris and Ashley were blushing like crazy unable to look at each other or him. This wasn't at all what he wanted. He had wanted them to get on with it, but he didn't want to embarrass both of them like that. He felt like a fool and he felt like jerk. He was just trying to help.

“I... I'm sorry, guys,” Josh started, “I...” He what? He didn't know. He was upset. About Chris and Ash? No. He was upset about Sam. He was upset that he had somehow fucked that up and he had fucked this up too because he was so upset. Some friend he was. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right. 

“Did you really tell him that I was your dream girl?” Ashley finally spoke up so quietly Josh wasn't sure he heard it. She was looking at the ceiling and not at Chris, but the question was evidently directed at him. Chris looked over at Josh like he had no idea what to say. Josh shrugged and waved at him to indicate he should say something at least.

“Yeah, I... I guess that I did,” Chris said turning his gaze onto the carpet then added as if to save face, “But I'm sure I was exaggerating when I said it.”

Ashley was nodding, “So you like me then? Like that?”

“Yeah, I do,” Chris answered nodding himself.

“So do you want to maybe go out sometime?” she continued, still neither of them had turned to look at the other during this exchange. “Like on a date?”

“Yeah, sure, I would like that,” Chris answered again.

“Cool,” Ashley said finally bringing her eyes down to look at him.

“Cool,” Chris replied meeting her eyes with his own. Josh looked between them trying to understand what exactly had happened. They were going out on a date. Chris and Ashley were going out on a date! Because he had yelled at them?!? He expected to feel better, but he didn't. If anything he just felt even more angry. It had been this simple the entire time.

“You have got to be kidding me?” Josh yelled catching their attention again, “I could have ended this by saying something to you guys forever ago.”

Neither looked like they knew what to say in response to that. Josh stomped over to his easy chair and collapsed in it.

“Everything I went through with Sam was pointless,” he found himself saying, “I didn't have to do any of that stuff. I didn't have to go with her to the movie or out to dinner. I didn't have to hang out with her all that time and flirt with her and keep her distracted so you two could be alone together. I didn't have to do all that and end up falling for her at all.”

Chris and Ashley were looking at him sadly and confusingly and even guiltily, that made him feel even worse when he cried out, “I got my heart broken over nothing!”

“Oh Josh. I had a feeling something was happening with you and Sam,” Ashley said forgetting all about Chris and racing over to his side. She sat on the chair arm and put her arms around him in a comforting way. Chris was sitting there still looking confused.

“Wait, you like Sam?” he asked standing up, “Why didn't you say so? You should tell her.”

Honestly Josh felt like punching Chris in the throat for his hypocrisy, but he was too sad to muster up enough energy for it. Besides it would have been hard to manage with Ashley hugging him. Chris was standing up by his other side looking on concerned. At least he had a couple of good friends even if they were dense and the root cause of his current heartache.

“It doesn't matter,” Josh scoffed, “She's barely even payed attention to me now that my sisters are back. She's made it pretty clear she isn't interested.”

“But you don't know that,” Chris countered, “Maybe she just really missed Hannah and Beth and so she wants to hang out with them.”

Josh laughed at that, “I know what it looks like when a girl is into you. Trust me I have been watching you and Ashley for years.”

That shut Chris up, but he hadn't meant it in a mean way. Ashley continued to rub his back.

“I'm really sorry this happened, Josh,” Ashley said quietly. Josh shrugged as best he could with her arms still wrapped around him.

“It isn't your fault,” he said his anger at his two best friends deflating. They couldn't change how Sam was behaving and he didn't have to fall for Sam while trying to hook them out. That had been his fault. He couldn't stay mad at them for it. 

“I wish there was something we could do for you, man,” Chris said with a hint of suggestion for him to tell them something they could do to help him out. Problem was there was nothing to be done. He had made this bed. He had to die in it. That was the saying right?

“There's nothing you can do,” he sighed. His friends shared a look and much like she had done with Sam, Ashley told Chris something in secret that Josh didn't understand. They were going to be a great couple.

He could be happy with that at least.


	7. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having two little sisters is the best... oh no wait he meant to say the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter before the final one. I can't think there is much more of a place to go with this.
> 
> Josh doesn't know half of what he thinks he knows.
> 
> Enjoy.

Josh decided to skip out on their movie night after Chris and Ashley found out about him liking Sam. He knew his sisters would be disappointed and Chris might feel awkward without him there (especially now that his feelings for Ashley were out in the open). He didn't really want to have to deal with Sam ignoring him while Chris and Ashley were shooting him sympathetic looks the whole time. He was laying in his bed contemplating his meaningless existence to the melancholy musical styling of the late great Ray Charles when he heard the loud obnoxious knock on his door.

That was probably Hannah.

He used all the energy he had to drag himself off his bed and over to answer it. As expected the more jovial of his two sisters was standing there waiting for him. Her smile was wide.

“Ready for the movie, bro?” she asked excitedly, “We're all waiting on you.”

“I don't really feel up to company, sis,” he said as nicely as he could. Hannah's face fell instantly. Ouch. He hated to upset his sisters.

“But Josh,” she whined disappointingly, “You love movie night! We picked a really good movie too.”

“Which movie?” Josh asked suspiciously even though it probably wasn't going to change his mind.

“The Princess Bride,” Hannah chimed up happily.

“I thought you didn't want to see that movie..?” Josh asked, understanding why his sister would think that would convince him to come downstairs. He had been trying to get his two sisters to watch it with him for what felt like years. He had gone so far as to tell them it was basically a RomCom as a way to convince them. Still they hadn't shown any interest in it. He wondered what had changed their minds.

“Yeah well, Sam really wants to see it,” Hannah answered and he thought he heard an emphasis on the other girl's name when she did. Josh sighed. That was the whole reason he didn't want to join them for movie night. Not even the prospect of finally getting to watch one of his favorite movies in their large screening room with his little sisters was enough to override his heartbreak and embarrassment.

“I'm really just not up to it tonight,” Josh told her trying not to look at her sad face. Hannah could make the least empathic man in the world feel guilt with her doe eyes.

“But we've already invited everyone over to watch the movie,” Hannah tried again.

“Yeah I know,” he said already starting to close the door. Hannah stopped him before he shut it.

“Please, Josh,” Hannah begged leaning on his door, “Beth and I missed you so much. We want to hang out with you.”

“Alright,” Josh finally relented stepping out of his room and internally cursing the bleeding heart he had for both of his little sisters as he followed a bouncy Hannah downstairs.

\---

Sam, Beth, Chris and Ashley were indeed downstairs waiting for them, just like Hannah had said they would be. Chris was running the fancy popcorn machine, Ashley by his side blushing and giggling at everything he said to her. Beth was setting up the movie. They had a player that played DVDs and then projected them out onto the big screen in the cinema room. Sam was the only one in said cinema room, waiting for the movie to start. She was sitting in the middle by herself.

“Okay, so why don't you take a seat Josh,” Hannah encouraged pushing him a little, “I'm going to get drinks for everybody.”

“Don't you need help with that?” Josh asked after her fast retreating back. How was she going to carry drinks for six people on her own? 

“Nope, I totally got it,” Hannah called back not even stopping to acknowledge him, “You sit down.”

Josh turned back around and saw Sam waving at him awkwardly. He debated sitting down next to her. She was in the spot most optimal for viewing the screen. But then he'd have to spend a whole movie next to her while she ignored him or worse was weirdly polite to him. Taking that in mind Josh sat in the row behind Sam instead. Sam's face shifted to confusion when he did that.

'Ha. See, ' Josh thought as he settled into his seat, 'Two can play your little avoidance game, Sammy.' He crossed his arms in triumph as she watched him.

“Hey, Josh,” she said gripping the seat behind her.

“Hey, Sam,” he answered, but said no more than that. He wanted to thank her for finally convincing his two sisters to watch this movie with him. He, Chris and Ashley all loved it and could quote full scenes to each other. The rhyming part was their favorite, though he and Ashley had gotten pretty good at the battle of wits with a Sicilian part while Chris could easily recount the 'mawwage' speech. He thought Sam would probably love it too. She always laughed whenever he quoted it despite not knowing the source material. He liked to hear her laugh.

Instead they remained quiet as they waited for the others to join them. Eventually Sam turned back around when the silence got to be too much for her.

Chris and Ashley got back first and passed a bucket of popcorn to them each before sitting to Josh' left. They both smiled warmly at him with their eyes flickering over to Sam. Josh shrugged at them and that made them stop. Then they went back to giving each other those gross shy glances of theirs. It was at least preferable to their sympathy.

Hannah came back afterward and Josh noticed her face looked confused and upset when she saw them. She was barely able to hold the cups she had filled for them all. Sodas for herself, Josh, Chris and Ash; and tea for Sam and Beth. She made her way over and passed out drinks to everyone. She held onto her own drink and Beth's as she stood next to Josh.

“I thought you liked to sit in the third row?” she asked him her eyes confused and pleading as they flickered between him and Sam.

“I thought I might try and see if the fourth row has a better view,” Josh lied to his sister and then felt bad for doing so.

“So you don't want to sit in the third row?” Hannah asked her gaze lingering on Sam when she did.

“No,” Josh said also glancing at Sam, “I want to sit here.”

Sam elbowed Hannah in the side and once again there was a silent conversation passed between eyes that he couldn't understand. How was everyone able to do that except for him? Hannah glanced back at him one last time and then looking defeated took her seat next to Sam. Josh didn't have too much time to contemplate that as the projector came to life and a few moments later Beth entered the room to the sound of the credits. She too looked monetarily surprised by Josh's seat selection before she took a place on Hannah's other side. Then all eyes were on the movie and their voices went quiet.

Josh got a bit annoyed when he noticed Chris dare to sling his arm around Ashley to pull her in closer. She in turn leaned her body into his and rested her head on his shoulder. Josh tried to keep his attention on the screen and away from his best friends. His eyes wandered over to Sam whenever a moment he thought she would find funny came on screen. She laughed at all of the things he thought she would laugh at. She cooed with every single utterance of 'as you wish.' She whispered over to Hannah about how sexy the dread pirate Robinson was even before she knew his real identity. Then she squealed with joy when she discovered who he was. She sighed along with his two sisters at the perfect ending kiss. By the end of it Josh didn't know which one had been worse. The display of cozy lovey-dovey cuddling from the couple to his side or the joy and hormone fueled infatuation from the girl in front of him.

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly which one was worse.

\---

“That movie was great,” Beth said as they all stood up and stretched their limbs. “I'm sorry we ever doubted you, Josh.”

“Yeah, that was so sweet and romantic. Right, Sam?” Hannah said nudging her best friend. The blonde rolled her eyes. Josh was struck by how much he had missed seeing her do that to him. Sam hit Hannah on the arm playfully (he thought anyway). Hannah looked disappointed again.

“Yeah it was great. I'm glad we watched it,” Sam admitted although she seemed upset about something, “But it's pretty late and maybe I should be heading home.”

“What? No!” Hannah cried out, “Stay! You can even spend the night.”

“I don't really feel up to it,” Sam said her eyes lingering on Josh for a moment. Chris and Ashley also noticed this if they look they shared was any indication. Chris subtly patted Josh shoulder in a gesture of comfort as he walked over to Sam.

“Do you need a ride?” he offered her to break the tension, “I've got to take Ashley home anyway.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam answered with a sigh. “My car is low on oil so my moms dropped me off.”

“Aw, I don't want you to leave,” Hannah whined as they all headed towards the front door.

“I'll see you soon,” Sam promised, “Maybe tomorrow even.”

Hannah hugged her tightly still pouting. Beth also gave her a hug, but was much less upset about their friend leaving then her twin. Josh fist bumped both Chris and Ashley as they made their way outside. Then Sam turned to look at him as she moved to follow after them.

“Goodnight, Josh,” she said and she sounded a little hopeful. He didn't know what to do about that.

“Night, Sam,” he responded quietly. Her face fell immediately and then she was out the door as well. Josh closed it behind them all and listened for the sound of Chris' pick-up pulling out of the driveway. Even after it had pulled away he waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he waited anyway. It wasn't until he turned around that he noticed neither of his sisters had left the entryway. They were both standing there watching him. Beth looked confused and was shaking her head. Hannah on the other hand looked absolutely furious. He walked towards them wondering what he had done to cause these reactions on their faces.

“What the hell, Josh?” Hannah screamed when he got close to her. Hannah was not one for yelling so as soon as the words came out of her mouth he jumped back. Beth put a hand on Hannah's shoulder as if to calm her down, but she shrugged it off.

“What did I do?” Josh asked eyes wide and leaning back from his sister. Hannah marched her way into his space and pointed her finger dramatically at him. Their family's flair for the theatrical had not been lost on her.

“What is your sudden issue with Sam?” Hannah clarified her voice getting even more high-pitched and even more loud. She might break the windows if she kept this up.

“Nothing! I don't have any problems with Sam,” Josh defended backing away from Hannah's rage, but she followed after, staying on him with every step he took.

“Yes, you do,” Hannah accused of him her voice and her anger pushing him back until he hit the wall, “And how dare you? I have been out of town for two weeks and in that amount of time you managed to be a complete ass to my best friend and upset her. God, only you, Josh! Only you!”

“What are you talking about?” Josh asked desperately, his eyes finding Beth in his desire for assistance. Beth calmly watched them, looking unsure about which of them she should be siding with during this. Josh couldn't believe she was thinking of agreeing with Hannah.

“Sam said you've been treating her weird since we've been back,” Hannah explained, “I told her that she was just imaging it and you weren't upset with her. And then you completely ignored her all night. You even avoided sitting in your favorite spot in the theater just to get away from her. She feels awful and it's all your fault.”

Josh was taken aback by that and once again he was screaming at someone he cared about, “My fault? My fault! How is this my fault? She's the one avoiding me! She's the one who hasn't given me a second glance in days. She's the one who hasn't told her best friends about our deep connection. She's the one pretending like we weren't flirting up storm and going out together while you guys were out of town.”

Hannah face shifted. First to complete shock then to overwhelming glee. She let out a high shriek of joy that made her previous yelling preferable. She was hopping from foot to foot and clapping her hands together like a child. It was hard to believe she had been filled with rage just moments before.

“Oh my god!” she was finally able to get out with a fit a giggles, “You have a crush on Sam!”

“What? No I don't,” Josh denied feeling his face going red, Beth's eyes had gone wide and her face had also split into a huge smile. He really wasn't sure anymore if he wanted her to intervene. Hannah kept up her little dance of happiness.

“Yes, you do,” she sang, “It's written all over your face. That's why you've been acting like such a huge weirdo around her. You like her!”

“Wow, Josh and Sam,” Beth piped up out of nowhere, “I would have never seen that one coming.”

“But it's so great,” Hannah continued turning her attention to Beth and away from Josh, “Imagine if they get married. Sam will be our sister. And all their kids will be our nieces and nephews. She'll be an official Washington. She'll be a part of the family.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Josh interrupted stepping forward, “Aren't you jumping to conclusions here, Hannah? Sam and I aren't even dating and you've got us married with two point five kids in your head already. Besides she's obviously not interested in me.”

“What?! How do you know?” Hannah asked with her disappointment apparent on her face. She wore her feelings on her sleeve alright.

“Because we haven't even spoken since you two came home,” Josh explained the logic he had already gone over in his head more than once, “She didn't even tell you guys something was going on between the two of us. If she was interested she would have said something, or done something by now, but she hasn't has she?”

“Oh Josh,” Beth whined out, “You can't be that stupid.”

“Gee thanks, sis,” Josh replied, “Way to kick a guy when he's down.”

Hanna and Beth shared a look. Beth groaned loudly before saying, “I mean you don't know anything about girls do you?”

Josh took offense to that.

“She's obviously waiting for you to make a move on her so she's sure about it,” Beth explained as if he was a small child, “Why on earth would she risk looking dumb to her two best friends by hitting on their brother in front of them? Why would she tell her best friends that she's crushing on their brother? Do you know how embarrassing that is? She probably thinks she'll never hear the end of it.”

Hannah was nodding along as if what Beth said was obvious. He took even more offense to that.

“Well, she still didn't tell you about us hanging out?” Josh asked feeling stupid and confused.

“Yes, she did, ” Hannah added, “She's talked about you non-stop for days. She was so confused as to why you stopped wanting to hang out with her. She was afraid you hated her or something. She thought she had done something wrong.”

The weight of the situation fell on top of Josh all at once. Sam was too shy to do anything in front of his sisters. Sam was waiting for him to confirm that he still wanted to hang out now that his little sisters were back in town. Sam came over to their place tonight to see if he was mad at her because she didn't know why he wasn't reaching out to her. And he had just treated her like shit.

He was worse at this than Chris.

“Oh fuck,” Josh moaned finding his way back against the wall and sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Yeah, that's about right there, ya dingus,” Beth said coming over and sitting down on one side of him. Hannah for her part sat down on his other side. She had on a more sympathetic face than Beth did. With his two sisters on either side of him Josh flopped even further down until he was basically laying on the floor with his head supported by the wall. He covered his face with his hands and moaned.

“It's okay, Josh,” he heard Hannah say as she pat his head. This was the second time that day he was being comforted by someone over Sam. Is this what liking someone was supposed to feel like? If so it really sucked and he felt bad for ever making fun of Chris and Ashley. He had mostly only dated for the sake of dating before. This was entirely different and he hated it.

“What do I do?” Josh whined out flinging his hands up towards the ceiling.

“You have to tell her how you feel,” Hannah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, like she'd gonna take me seriously after all the bullshit I put her through,” Josh said banging his head against the wall behind him.

“He has a point,” Beth agreed looking at Hannah and not at him though looking at him was hard considering he was basically in the fetal position on the floor, “If he says anything now, Sam might think we put him up to it.”

“I guess that's true,” Hannah replied sadly. His sisters looked at each other in contemplation. There was awhile where it was just them thinking and Josh feeling sorry for himself before someone spoke up.

“He'll just have to find a way to tell her that makes it impossible for Sammy not to take him seriously,” Hannah decided with a nod.

“Like what?” Josh complained. This position was starting to hurt his back.

“I don't know yet, but it has to be big,” she said, “And it has to be romantic.”

“She is almost as much of a hopeless romantic as you are,” Beth added also nodding.

He thought back to earlier in the evening and the night they all went out to the movies and how Sam reacted to the romantic scenes she saw. Josh didn't want to admit it but he knew his sisters were right.


	8. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he's going to do this than he's going to do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and as this story was meant to be a little RomCom-y in nature it of course has a big romantic gesture ending.
> 
> I decided to have the rest of the gang cameo here as well because it seemed like a fun idea.
> 
> This was just something light and fun and romantic that I wanted to do. I hope it met those standards.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Are you sure about this, bro?” Chris asked Josh as he paced around his friend's bedroom. 

“Absolutely sure,” Josh answered with a decisive nod. He had made up his mind already. It had been almost a full week since his conversation with his sisters about Sam. Luckily for him it was also the week most of their friends were coming back into town. This meant Sam, who was the most social of the group and liked everyone pretty much equally, had been spending her time catching up with them. With Matt coming back from camp early the following week, Josh felt he had time to come up with something big before she would be back to worrying full time about their relationship.

“You don't think you might be going a little overboard?” Chris again leaning back in his desk chair.

“What other choice do I have, Chris?” Josh asked running his fingers through his hair.

“Talking to her like a normal person?” Chris suggested with a shrug.

“Yeah? How did that work out for you with Ashley?” Josh countered. Chris sighed out in defeat.

“Point made,” his best friend conceded.

“Speaking of,” Josh said flopping down on Chris' bed feeling tired from racking his brain and Chris' for the last two hours about ideas on how to tell Sam exactly how he felt about her, “Where are you taking our little Ash on your first official date? Other than the bone zone that is.”

Chris blushed and started fiddling nervously with his hands at the suggestion that he was going to have sex with Ashley after taking her out. Though he was still so very obviously excited about their big date and that was admittedly rather sweet. Josh could imagine that Ashley was all aflutter herself.

“I got us tickets to an event at the art museum across town,” Chris said shyly, “They're having a special display on nature photography which is her favorite kind. She took tons of pictures of the stuff we saw that day at the beach. It was intense.”

Josh remembered their day at the beach. Sam had confessed to him how much she loved the ocean and told him about her feelings on her missing father. He had never felt so in-tune with another person as he did that day. That was when he was truly sure there was something much deeper than playful flirtation going on between the two of them. It might have been the exact moment he had fallen for her.

Wait, that was it!

He had to find a way to recreate that connection they had that day. To show her she meant more to him than a pretty face and a banging body. Those were certainly factors here, but her heart and her essence that was what he really craved. He had to tap into that feeling they had shared of being alone and not understood until the moment they locked eyes on the beach. He just had to figure out how to do it.

“Chris listen,” Josh said turning to face his friend, “I think I have an idea forming.”

Chris looked worried when he said that and that's how Josh knew he was on the right track.

\---

Josh ended up recruiting everyone in the group to help him out. Go big or go to hell, right? Or however that saying went. He planned it for the Friday after Matt came home. A lot of them didn't know why he was planning such a big surprise for Sam, but they were down to help him if it meant they got to have a Washington style party. Most of them were anyway.

“I'm sorry,” Emily asked after he'd assigned jobs to everyone and the rest of them had gotten to work, “But why are we doing this?”

“It's a surprise for Sam,” Josh told her handing a list to Jess for things he needed picked up. That was her and Emily's responsibility. Decor was their specialty.

“We understand that, Josh,” Jess laughed while Emily rolled her eyes and it wasn't nearly as endearing as when Sam did it. “She's asking WHY we're planning a surprise for Sam in the first place.”

“Don't ask any questions,” Josh said putting a hand on Jessica's shoulder, “Just help me do this thing and I promise if it all goes well, you will be the first two to know the answer to that.”

Jess eyes lit up at the thought of getting to fresh gossip before everyone else. Emily seemed to like that idea as well. They nodded at each other in understanding and were off to buy the supplies he needed. Equipped with one of the twins' “for emergencies” gold cards. Chris had the other one to aid him in his search for vegan-friendly foods. Sam thinking Josh hated her definitely qualified as an emergency and he had already used his card once that month.

“Guys, don't get so close to the pool,” Beth who was setting up the stereo with appropriate music yelled over at the group on set-up. Unsurprisingly Hannah had volunteered to help with it as soon as Josh had given the job to Mike. Matt had volunteered to help too right after she did. Hannah made a face at Beth.

“Beth, we're trying to make it look like realistic,” she tried to explain, “If we put it too far away from the pool then it won't look right.”

“It doesn't have to look exactly like the real thing,” Beth complained back to her. Hannah gasped like it was the worst thing Beth could have said to her.

“Yes, it does,” Hannah insisted, “This is my best friend we're talking about here and I will not settle for anything less than the absolute best for her. Do you understand?”

“Fine,” Beth relented, “But if you ruin our pool's filter system I am not explaining it to mom and dad. That's gonna be on you.”

“No, it will be on Josh,” Hannah answered smugly before she returned to instructing the guys on how best to complete their task. Beth turned her glare onto him instead. Josh didn't care. He would take this bullet if he had to.

Hannah was right; everything had to be perfect.

\---

With everything set up and ready, Josh just had to wait for Ash to bring Sam there. He had asked her to keep Sam busy for the day and then come over to the mansion because had he entrusted that to Hannah the secret would have been out before noon. Hannah went to meet them at the door as soon as Ashley texted him that “the mouse was heading into the house.” He needed to help her with her code language. It got the idea across though and he made sure everything was ready while they all waited for her.

Sam was being led out to the backyard by Hannah and Ashley. One covering her eyes with her hands and the other leading her by the shoulders. They looked silly stumbling out to where everybody was, but all Josh cared about was the fact that Sam was there. She looked pretty in her sundress and sandals. He motioned for Beth to turn on the music. Hannah and Ashley both stepped away from her and along with everyone else yelled at the top of their lungs, “Surprise.”

Sam's face looked confused, but in a good way. She looked around in complete shock because Josh had managed to turn his entire backyard area into a make-shift beach even surrounding the pool with sand. Then he had gotten his friends to decorate said area with torches and flowers and grass skirts around the tables. He also manged to get Matt, Chris, Jess, Beth and Hannah all on board with him about wearing costumes though both Emily and Mike had refused and of course Ashley couldn’t join in the fun as she had been with Sam all day.

“What is this?” Sam asked looking around at everything.

“It's luau party,” Jess explained coming over to put a lei around her neck, Matt walked over and did the same for Ashley. “For you.”

“We got drinks, music, and even set the pool up to look like the beach,” Beth continued on pointing to everything in turn.

“We were gonna get a pig roast,” Chris added, “But since you're vegan, we're roasting this huge squash I got at the store instead. I also got a ton of pineapple and watermelon cut up into cool shapes and designs at that table. We even got a vegan cake.”

“Why?” Sam asked playing with the flowers around her neck and looking around at all the smiling faces of her friends.

“We can't just throw a party for you because we love you,” Hannah teased putting on emphasis on the last two words as she pushed Sam over towards everyone, more specially towards Josh.

“I guess you can,” Sam answered still looking lost and confused, “But what made you all decided to do this for me?”

“Ask Josh,” Mike answered pointing towards him, “It was his idea.”

“It was?” Sam asked looking over his way. He walked over dramatically to stand in front of her. He hoped she would take this well.

“What do you think?” he asked looking around with his hands out in presentation. There was a terrible few moments where Sam just stood there watching him saying nothing.

Then she smiled up at him and threw her arms around him in a hug. She started to cry at the very idea that Josh had done all this for her. Only half of the people there understood their cute little exchange. Everyone else just looked on confused as Josh hugged Sam while she cried.

“So,” Beth piped up calling Sam's attention towards her, “Now that you're here, how about we start this party, huh?”

Sam pulled enough away from Josh to nod in her direction as she answered, “Yeah, let's.”

Beth changed the music from the classic Hawaiian tune to something more upbeat. Soon awful top 40's pop music was ringing out around the area. Matt and Mike walked over and picked Sam up onto their shoulders to carry here around the pool to cheers and claps. She was laughing the entire time too.

Then they set her down in front of a limbo stick they had set-up. Everybody else followed after them. She looked around finally understanding what was meant to be happening. She turned to Josh unsure. He smirked her way and stepped right up behind her.

“Go ahead Sammy,” Josh encouraged into her ear waving his hand at the pole, “Lead us in the limbo. Though this game is a little unfair to those of us with some natural height.”

A spark came into Sam's eyes as she responded looking over her shoulder at him with her own smirk and already bending backwards, “You're just mad that I'm about to crush you at this, aren't you Josh?”

She went under first as they all got in line behind them both. They went through the line a couple times, lowering the bar after every full rotation. Ashley was out first, followed by Chris. Then it was Emily, Matt, Hannah, Beth and Mike. Jess went out after them followed shortly by Josh. Sam won in the end. 

“Told you I'd beat you,” Sam cheered right into his face seemingly not caring about all the other people she had destroyed at the game. Josh shrugged and sighed.

“Must you always gloat when you beat me at something,” he asked her playfully.

“I don't know,” she answered, “We'll have to see after I beat you more in the future, won't we?”

Josh wasn't even mad at that comment. This was exactly what he had been hoping for.

\---

After their game Jess and Beth wandered over to the drinks table and were giggling as they drank their alcohol together. Mike and Emily were dancing as best they could to the music considering the sand all over the place. Matt eventually asked Hannah to dance with him as well after she spent two full songs watching them sadly with Sam. He had all her attention after that. Chris and Ashley were by the food table and he could tell from her hand motions that Ashley was laughing at whatever Chris was saying.

Sam had settled down in his pool chair now that Hannah had taken to dancing with Matt. Josh sat down with her as there was plenty of room for two. Sam smiled when he did and took a long sip of her drink, which was in an actual coconut by the way. Beth was gonna kill him for all the work the three of them had to put into cutting and emptying enough for everyone.

“This was all really sweet of you,” she said when she was done.

“Why do you always sound surprised when you say stuff like that?” he asked playfully nudging her before taking a sip of his own themed-drink. He made a face at how sweet it was. Everyone was going to be crashing there tonight that was a given. These drinks were too strong to let anybody behind the wheel of their car. That's what he gets for putting Jess in charge of alcohol.

“At the very least, I'm surprised you pulled it off,” she answered, her face glowing, “And got everyone to go along with it. I don't think I've ever seen Chris without his shirt on before.”

Josh laughed at that and they both glanced over at Chris and Ashley who's hand was now gripping his bare bicep. Josh shook his head saying, “Ash sure seems like she appreciates it, huh?”

Sam nodded and then added, “I hear that they're dating now.”

Josh nodded too, “Yeah, they are.”

“So your matchmaking was successful,” she said looking at him. He gave her a confused and shocked look to which she just shrugged, “I figured out eventually that that was what you were trying to do. That's why you kept insisting on going out with the three of us. You were trying to get them alone and I was getting in your way.”

She sounded sad when she said it, so he answered, “You were never in the way. Getting to hang out as much as I did with you was just an added bonus.”

“Why did you do all this for me?” she asked not looking at him when she did. This was his moment but he was surprised to find he wasn't ready for it. He had been hoping to get her alone after the party and talk about this.

“Hannah told me you thought I was mad at you and I wanted to let you know that wasn't true,” he said as a way to avoid the topic that moment.

“This is a lot of effort to go through just to let me know you aren't mad at me,” Sam said the question behind it clear. “And why a luau party?”

“Did you know Samantha,” he began moving closer to her and feeling happy he could explain this part, “That one Mr. Alexander Stone was raised on one of the islands of Hawaii before he moved to L.A.? That's why he was so into water sports. He grew up loving them from living on the beach. That's why it's a luau party. It's a part of you.”

Sam looked like she might cry and he wasn't sure at first if that was good or bad. Maybe it was neither or maybe it was both. She shook her head at him and bit her lip as if trying to contain her emotions, but it wasn't working if the look on her face was anything to go by.

“You asked Hannah about my dad,” she said. It wasn't a question.

“Yeah I did,” he confirmed.

“Josh that's really sweet,” she said before she looked like she didn't want to say what she was about to.

“This isn't a part of me,” she insisted motioning around at everything, “I mean don't get me wrong I really appreciate what you were trying to do here for me. And I get it. It was a really sweet thing to do. But none of this is me. It has nothing to do with me. Just because my sperm-donor grew up in Hawaii doesn’t mean it has any kind of connection to me.”

“Exactly,” Josh said with a huge smile, glad she was understanding.

“What?” she was taken aback.

“I said, 'Exactly,'” Josh repeated forcefully, his smile impossible to keep off of his face by that point, “This isn't you. No part of that guy is you. You are a person whether you know about him or not. I hope you see that now. I hope you can see that we, all of us here, love you the way you are even if you still think that a part of you is missing.”

It would be what he wanted to hear if it were him. That even if he felt incomplete there were people in this world who thought he was perfect. That's why he did it for her. That's why he said it to her. To let her know that to him, to all of them, who she was was more than good enough. She didn't need to feel complete or be complete to be loved. She just needed to be who she was. Who she was, and in turn who he was, was exactly who they were supposed to be. 

Sam was looking into his eyes again and for the first time a silent conversation passed between him and someone else. Through their eyes they said so much of what they were feeling in that instant. Sam said 'thank you' with hers. Thank you for telling me all of this. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you for making me feel loved. He told her she was more than welcome with his own. That he was happy to do it. That he had wanted to do it. That he would do anything to make her smile.

She looked ethereally beautiful when she smiled.

“I also wanted to ask you,” he pushed on because screw what he had thought before this was absolutely their moment, “If you wanted to go out sometime?”

“You mean, with Chris and Ashley?” she ventured looking away from him shyly.

“No,” Josh said putting one hand on her cheek to turn her to face him, “No Chris and Ashley. Just you and me.”

“I think I'd like that,” she answered smiling with all her teeth and her eyes sparkling with tears and joy.

That light feeling came over him. The one that made him feel like they were the only two people in the entire world. He didn't hesitate this time. He didn't think about it. He moved forward, putting his other hand Sam's face. Then finally he kissed her.

It was more than he ever imagined it would be.

They pulled apart when the heard someone make a noise like a coyote howling. They turned to find all their friends looking at them. Blushes quickly covered both their faces and Josh remembered why he had originally been planning on doing this later in private. Everyone was smiling in a way that said the two of them would not live this one down for quite awhile.

“Oh my god. They kissed. Yay Sammy,” Hannah cried out. Matt, who was the source of the howling, by her side clapping his hands together and stomping his foot.

“Way to go, Josh,” Mike shouted in response holding Emily close to his body. Both she and Beth were smirking towards each other as if they were sharing a laugh at his expense.

“So that's why he wanted to throw her a party,” Jess gasped out grabbing onto Beth's arm, “Oh, that is so very romantic. Isn't it just romantic, Beth?”

“Kiss her again,” Ashley called over to them which Chris, who had his arm snugly wrapped around her, agreed with given his cry of “Yeah!”

Josh turned to look at Sam thinking he should apologize for what had just happened. To his surprise she hooked her hands around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He heard all their friends clap and cheer in response. He didn't have it in him to care much about that though.

Josh couldn't believe all of this started because Sam asked Ashley to go see a movie together. He couldn't believe he had only gone to help hook up his friends. He couldn't believe that all only happened because she was bored and lonely with his sisters out of town. He couldn't believe that maybe, just maybe, there could actually be something to Chris' stupid Butterfly effect philosophy. 

Most of all though he couldn't believe that somehow kissing Sam was even better the second time around.

**Author's Note:**

> As always Feedback always welcome.


End file.
